


all the cards aligned

by words_unravel



Series: fate [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Death, Assassination Attempt(s), Dragons, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the beloved prince of a small kingdom, Louis is the court jester, and Liam's the put-upon personal guard to the prince. They meet Niall and Zayn on a rather clandestine trip to the local market and eventually, through some trial and error, a friendship is made. The months pass and the five grow closer and closer.</p><p>Then a series of incidents makes it clear that perhaps Harry <i>isn't</i> so beloved. The queen, fearing for her son's life, instructs Liam to take him away during the pre-dawn hours. Reluctantly, they leave the others behind and head out. </p><p>They should know, however, that keeping Louis, Niall, and Zayn away isn't so easy. </p><p>Or: Harry's a prince, Louis's a jester, Liam's the prince's guard, Zayn's an artist, and Niall-- well, Niall is kind of special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the cards aligned

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so, _so_ late, and for that, I apologize to everyone involved. That being said, however, it's definitely a labor of love and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I would like to profusely thank my lovely, lovely betas: [cloudlessclimes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlessclimes/pseuds/cloudlessclimes) and [teaboytoaliens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboytoaliens/pseuds/teaboytoaliens), both of whom are way too good to me. Please know that any mistakes from this point on are entirely my fault and if you see something, do not hesitate to let me know!
> 
> FYI, there are some depictions of violence (mostly hand-waved, I promise!) against both man and beast, so please keep that in mind while reading.

* * *

**Niall**  
Niall leaves home a month before his eighteenth birthday. 

He leaves for a number of reasons: he's young and healthy, it's the perfect time for adventure, to stretch his wings and see the world. He leaves because he can, no ties other than family keeping him there--and just because he leaves doesn't mean he won't return. 

Mostly though, Niall leaves because people are talking. 

In all honesty, Niall couldn't give two rabbit tails what people say about him. It's the whispers about his father though, the side-eyes and the disparaging remarks, that make him angry. Bobby Horan is the best seer their country's ever had. Hell, Niall would bet his best lute that his father is the best seer in the _world_ , the same as Bobby's father before him. 

The same as Niall should be. 

Only Niall's not had a single vision, and he's tired of waiting. He's tired of the sad look in his father's eyes, and he's tired of the town's talk. So he goes, slips away in the early light of dawn with a bit of coin, some clothes, and his favorite lute. 

 

 **Zayn**  
Zayn hadn't realized how lonely he was, not until the echo of Niall's voice and his music became a constant. Now the silence is more strange than the noise. 

And it's nice, he's not going to lie, that his new house mate is a perpetual tidier. For the first time since his older sister married and Zayn moved out to spare his parents another mouth to feed, he's got a steady supply of clean clothes. Also, Niall loves to eat, and he's more than a passable cook. His mum even showed Niall a family recipe or two that ease the ache of not being at home any more. 

Zayn has never seen anyone with as much joy at life in general, as Niall seems to have. Although Niall's hair is a light dusty brown, the sun, no matter the weather, seems to bleach the tips blond. Like the sun has declared Niall's hair should be as bright as his smile. Or something like that. 

It's a fanciful thought, but Zayn's come to accept them. They happen more often than not nowadays. 

 

 **Harry**  
Harry is the youngest child of the Queen's, the only son and thus the crown prince of the Kingdom of Cheshire. By the time he's five, Harry's charmed every member of the castle that sits in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire's capital city. As he grows, his mop of curls and bright red lips -- so quick to slide into a wide, easy smile -- garner him pretty much anything he wants. 

Still though, despite the ease with which things are handed to him, Harry is, at heart, a truly wonderful person. He's kind and smart, quick to tease but just as quick with a hug or a kind word. A very real Prince Charming, so to speak. 

He's barely fifteen when he comes upon a scene in one of the courtyards. A boy, barely older than Harry himself, stepping between Maxwell, one of the royal guards, and another boy, sprawled messily on the ground as though he's been pushed there. Maxwell is one of Harry's least favourites of the guards. He's mean-spirited, rude to the squires, constantly acting as though his position means he can get away with anything. He is _not_ Harry's kind, not at all. 

As Harry watches, Maxwell shouts and swings a fist. The boy ducks and the guard swings again. It's very clear that the boy doesn't want to fight. It's just as clear that Maxwell is not going to give up. Soon enough it's Maxwell sprawled on the ground, no sign of the second boy, and the first breathing hard, offering a hand that Maxwell disregards. 

The boy, the one that stood up to Maxwell, who bested him and then offered a hand up at the end, is named Liam. He's been Harry's personal guard for nearly three years now.

 

 **Louis**  
Louis is not all that fond of rules. 

He is, however, fond of his mum, a local midwife, and his four sisters. These five people, he adores. And as the eldest, Louis has many, many years of entertaining his younger siblings. He's learned jokes and dances; he can juggle up to six items at once. He's practiced back flips until he's been sick, and on the rare occasion, Louis's been known to sing his younger siblings to sleep. 

Louis has a sharp tongue, with an even sharper wit to match. He knows the rules of when he should speak and when he shouldn't. Rules, though, are for other people. 

Which is how he ends up sprawled in the dirt, an angry guard stood over him. Louis is smaller in stature than most boys his age, but he's quick on his feet and sure of his escape once he gets there. Before he can move, though, another boy steps in. Louis does make his escape in the ensuing scuffle, glancing over his shoulder before he completely loses sight of the courtyard to find it's the guard on the ground now. 

He's irrationally angry that, two weeks later when he petitions for, and receives, an audience with the queen and her court for a role as court jester, that there's not an iota of recognition on Liam's face. 

 

 **Liam**  
Liam knows he's a bit of a bore, even if Louis, the court jester, wasn't there to constantly remind him of the fact. He's a bore for a _reason_ though. Caution and deliberateness are what a good royal guard needs, in order to keep the prince safe. That and, well, swordsmanship and strength. Those help, too. 

As the only son of two of the cooks in the royal kitchen, Liam was never the brightest in the limited studies that the staff's children received. Other children were quick to make fun, moving on to quiet shoves and less quiet taunts as Liam grew older. And even if Liam wasn't the brightest at maths or writing, he _was_ a quick study with a staff, or a bow and arrow--any weapon that he picked up. This, an innate stubbornness, and his determination and willingness to work hard, ended the bullying after a few years. 

And then the prince happened. 

Now, several years later, Liam knows Harry practically better than the prince knows himself. He also knows that Harry and Louis are going to get caught at some point and he'll probably take the blame for it. It's a terrible idea, Liam tells them constantly. Harry just grins, spread naked across his bed sheets, and asks if Liam would like to join them. 

The sound of Louis's laughter always echoes after Liam as he flees, face flushed bright red. 

* * *

Harry turns eighteen on the first of February, near the end of the one of the mildest winters Holmes Chapel has ever seen. 

The marriage proposals begin immediately. 

\--::-- 

"I'm fairly certain Lady Ellesmere is more taken with Louis than she is with me," Harry says. Liam tilts his head a bit; Harry's whispering into his cheek as per usual. He murmurs his own assent, watching as Louis produces a single, lovely red rose, seemingly from nowhere, and presents it to the young lady in front of him. She _does_ look quite smitten. 

Louis steps back, offers a short bow and a flash of a grin, then proceeds to do a series of back handsprings across the floor. He ends with a back flip, knees tucked into his chest, high enough that the gathered crowd gasps in awe. Liam shouldn't be impressed, he's seen Louis leap frog over Harry whilst he's standing fully upright. Still, he can't help his own hum of admiration. 

When he lands, Louis gives another bow. This one lower to the ground, giving everyone gathered time to clap and throw delighted compliments at his performance. He finally rises and even from across the room, Liam can tell he's looking right at them. There's a wide smile, sharp at its edges, that only turns real when Harry's voice raises in praise, along with his arms as he claps loudly. Liam fights hard not to roll his eyes. 

Apparently he doesn't hide his irritation well enough. 

"I thought the two of you were getting along better now?" Harry asks. 

Fingers press into the stiff silk of Liam's coat, a light touch at his elbow. Liam turns the slightest bit and Harry's close, body a warm line next him. He recalls how, in the beginning, Harry's need to touch, to be close to people, had completely befuddled him. It's familiar now; he's mostly used to it. 

"His ince--incess--" Liam presses his lips together, tries again. "His constant need for attention is a bit obvious, that's all." He doesn't add the _especially when it comes to you_. Harry's well aware of that bit anyway. 

Harry coughs out a laugh, fingers to his mouth to stifle the rest of it. "Well, it's a very good thing he's the court jester then, wouldn't you say?" 

"A very good thing indeed, Your Highness," Liam responds. The title earns him a small frown, then a rather sad look that Liam ignores. Liam's not opposed to using Harry's name in private, but this _is_ a formal event. 

It's only been a month since the prince turned eighteen, but Liam cannot remember the last time the castle proper was quiet. One kingdom after another is sending their eligible lords and ladies into Cheshire, hoping to win the hand of the prince. Liam's taken to adding a few more laps on his daily run just for the sheer amount of food he's eaten in the last month. 

Movement at the corner of his eye interrupts his thoughts, and Liam turns his head. 

Lady Ellesmere, fifteen if she's a day, is paler than Liam's thinks she's usually wont to be, as her father guides them over. Liam wonders if he'd looked so young and scared at that age. It's only been three years, but it feels like a lifetime ago. 

Pulling his shoulders back, Liam takes a step back. Harry's fingers fall away from his sleeve, reaching out instead to take the guest of honor's hand. Liam watches, quiet, as Harry's mouth widens into a smile. Dimples on full display, the prince proceeds to charm his audience. 

This is familiar now as well. 

:: 

"You do realize that at some point, you'll need to actually _accept_ one of the proposals," Liam says, tugging at Harry's boot. It shouldn't be so hard, really, they're practically falling apart as it is. He makes a note to toss them in the rubbish once Harry's asleep. Or maybe he'll take them to Henry, the leather might be re-purposed for some children's shoes. 

The boot gives suddenly and Liam nearly ends up on his arse. "Also," Liam huffs, working on the second boot and ignoring Harry's muffled laughter. He successfully manages to not fall on his arse again when the second boot comes off. "You realize I'm not your chamber attendant, right?" 

That gets him a wave of a hand, a clear dismissal of Liam's protests. Instead, Harry pulls his shirt over his head and makes quick work of his trousers until he's sprawled naked across his bed. Liam does roll his eyes now, here in the privacy of Harry's room. Unfortunately, it's a scene that Liam is used to, as Harry would rather be naked than not. He tosses a dressing gown in the direction of the bed. 

"Put that on, Harry. No one wants to see your naked bits--" 

"Rubbish!" a voice calls out. Liam sighs as Louis slides into the room, closing the door behind him, and makes his way toward the bed. He curls a hand into Harry's hair, the prince leaning into the touch immediately. Louis taps Harry on the nose, adding, "Everyone wants to see Harold's naked bits," with a wide smile. His eyes crinkle at the corners and Harry's face lights up. 

Liam tries not to sigh again. Instead, he turns the conversation back to his original topic. "What about that Shelley lad?" he asks. "George, wasn't it? You seemed quite taken with him." He keeps an eye on the pair even as he sets Harry's shoes neatly beside the door. 

There's a faint scowl on Louis's face at Harry's affirmative hum. "He _was_ quite nice. Very soft lips." There's a dreamy, far off look on his face now as he remembers something that Liam wants to know nothing about. Louis catches Liam watching and his face smooths out. After a moment, he slides off the bed and makes his way over to Liam. 

"You're probably tired," he says. It's a bit ridiculous, really. Liam's only had to stand next to Harry all day whilst Louis's done all the physical work, entertaining the court and its visitors. Still, it's obvious that Louis wants him to leave so he opens the door. At the last second he turns back. 

"You realize he can't choose you, don't you?" Liam asks softly. Across the room, Harry is singing to himself as he burrows under the blankets of his bed. 

Louis's eyes narrow. 

He studies Liam for a moment, then says just as quietly, "At least I'm taking my moment." He tilts his head, staring hard now. Liam can't decipher the look on his face, but then that's not unusual. He can rarely suss out what's going on in Louis's head on a good day. 

"I'm taking my moment," Louis repeats, then adds, "unlike some people I know." 

Liam frowns, confused. Before he can ask what exactly Louis means by that though, the door is closing in his face. The lock slides home a second later.

::

Lady Ellesmere and company leave the next day, and in their wake comes another group, and after them, another. Each group is wined and dined and entertained until the skin under Louis's eyes is blue and thin, until even Liam has to practically lock him down to get rest. He doesn't take well to being bossed around by Liam and it's not until Harry steps in, asks so pretty with wide eyes and worried hands, that he consents to a few days rest. 

A few days turns into a week as the castle finally gets a break between visitors. It doesn't last, however. 

It's midmorning, and the three of them are laid up in the library. Louis's curled up in the corner of one sofa, one hand helping to stay a well-worn novel on the arm of the furniture. His other hand is occupied, fingers twining through the curls of the Prince's hair. Harry's sprawled along the length of the sofa, head resting on Louis's thigh, and utterly content to look as un-royal as possible. 

Liam wants to complain, but previous mentions of proper behavior have been ignored so he continues to peruse the shelves for something of interest instead. It's not been a fruitful search so far, and it's not like he _doesn't_ like to read, but there's only so many times he can re-read _Ducaigne's Guide to Better Archery_ or _Shuttleworth's Swordsmanship_ before he wants to box his own eyes. 

When the trumpets sound signaling an arriving guest, Liam can't help but be happy to hear them. 

:: 

The night air is still cool enough that his each breath is carried away in a white cloud. Still, there's no wind tonight so it's not unbearable. 

Ahead, Harry is walking side by side with Bernard Mossley, Duke of Scunthorpe. The duke is... Liam's not quite sure what it is about the man that has his guard up. Although older than most of Harry's suitors so far, the man is handsome. He stands taller than Harry by a few inches and is broad across the shoulders, with a trim waist. 

He's made no qualms about the fact that he finds the prince attractive, seems very taken indeed with Harry's youth and beauty. Maybe that's it, Liam supposes, maybe it's the way he walks too close, the almost possessive hand that's always at Harry's back. As if Harry's something to be owned, shown off and viewed, but never touched. 

Liam shakes his head, pushing the fanciful thoughts aside. 

He's following at a leisured pace, close enough to keep his eye on the pair but not so close as to hear their conversation. Still, there's an odd tension in the line of Harry's back that makes him frown and pick up his pace. It does no good to be a guard if one isn't paying attention. 

As Liam steps up he can hear the duke's words. "I do so hope you'll consider my proposal, Harry." 

Even in the dim light of the garden, Liam can see that Harry's smile is forced. The duke is too close, pressed into Harry's side like a lover, one hand on his waist, the other holding Harry's hand. It's entirely too forward and the prince is obviously uncomfortable. 

" _Sire_ ," Liam says, emphasizing the title, "We should head inside. The entertainment is about to start and we wouldn't want the good duke to miss it." 

The interruption earns him a glare, the duke's face contorting with displeasure for a split second before smoothing out. He turns, keeping a hand at Harry's back. "Of course," he answers. "I've heard nothing but praise for your court jester." 

He moves to pull the both of them forward, but Harry steps away with a, "Please go ahead." The duke frowns and Harry reaches out, a quick hand to his wrist and smiles with a single dimple. "I just need to speak with my guard for a moment and then we'll make our way inside." 

The duke is not pleased but in the end heads back toward the castle. 

Harry waits until he's disappeared down the path and then steps into Liam, resting his forehead against Liam's shoulder. 

"Sire?" Liam can't help reaching up to rest a hand on Harry's arm. The prince curls further into him; Liam can feel the warmth of each breath against his throat as they stand there, and his fingers press in harder. "Harry?" he asks again, voice quiet. 

"I do not like that man," is what he finally gets. Harry lifts his head, and Liam realizes suddenly that the prince has grown again, and that he has to look up the slightest bit now to meet his eyes. "I do not like him," Harry repeats, breath ghosting across Liam's mouth this time. "And I do not wish to be left alone with him while he remains here." 

Liam nods his head. The motions are jerky, not smooth at all. He should step away now, lead them both back inside where Louis will be entertaining the court. 

Louis. 

His words from the other night are echoing through Liam's head, mixing with Harry's delighted invitations from previous episodes. It's a bit of a mess in his head right now, with Harry so close. The prince is tense again, but Liam knows it's not out of wariness or agitation. Knows it for sure when Harry bites at his bottom lip, whispers a question in the form of Liam's name. 

There's a hand at his collar, fingertips brushing the dip at the bottom of his throat, and Harry dipping his chin when Liam comes to his senses. He steps back quick enough that Harry stumbles the slightest bit. 

"They'll be missing you by now, your highness," he says, and gets a quiet sigh in return. They make their way back to the castle without any further conversation. 

Still, Liam doesn't leave his side the entire night, and the duke heads back to Scunthorpe without a hand in marriage. 

::

The Duke, however, is most insistent. Every few days a new package appears, along with an appeal on Harry's decision. Each one is sent back, no appeal given. Liam can see that it's beginning to wear on Harry's easy-going nature. 

\--::-- 

"We should take a trip to the market in the lower courtyard," Liam finds himself offering up. It's a terrible idea; the market is always overcrowded, especially at the tail-end of spring, but it's loud and bright and likely to distract Harry from his mood.

It works. 

Harry's delighted by the excursion - the sights and the loud rush of people _everywhere_. Liam, on the other hand, feels as though his skin is about to burst, watching anyone that comes between him and the prince. 

"I should have brought Paul," he murmurs, smiling tightly as he maneuvers around a small family to keep pace with Harry. 

"Well, that wouldn't have been inconspicuous at all."

Louis's voice startles Liam and he glances over. Louis's jester outfits are usually bright, made of patterned silks and meant for notice. Now, however, Louis is clothed in dull colors, brown, rough pants and a plain shirt and coat. His hair is loose, hanging into his eyes. He looks... _soft_.

When Liam focuses again, Louis is watching him, head tilted to the side. He shakes his head, clearing those thoughts away. 

"Still." He clears his throat, "it would be less stressful for me." That earns him an eye-roll. 

"Please, Harry would be doing his best to give them as much grief as possible." Louis jerks his head toward Harry, who's currently poking at a set of silver necklaces. The elder lady manning the items is blushing as Harry smiles at her, saying something that Liam can't hear. "He hasn't been far from you since we arrived." 

That makes Liam look over again. Louis isn't looking at him though, watching Harry instead. Liam follows his line of sight, opening his mouth to protest, but Harry's attention is caught by something. He's moving and as Liam watches, turns to glance back. He catches Liam's gaze, smile widening, and Liam closes his mouth. Next to him, Louis gives a _See? I told you so._ noise.

Without a word, the both of them follow Harry. 

::

They've stopped at another booth, beautiful leather-bound journals this time, and Liam's at Harry's shoulder when a small commotion catches their attention. All three of them turn their heads at the sound. 

Liam steps back, a hand on Harry's sleeve, when a small figure goes bolting by. In the next moment, there's a half-shout, an "Oi! You little bugger--!" in an accent that Liam's only got a passing vague recognition of, and then another figure appears. Liam catches a glimpse of pale skin and blond hair as he gives chase. 

It goes a bit to hell for the lad then. 

As he rushes by, another market attendee turns and Liam watches as the blond is tripped up trying to dodge. It wouldn't be so bad, he catches his step even, but before he can dodge it, another person shifts and the lad's forehead bounces off a rather large shovel. He hits the ground and Harry's sleeve slips from Liam's fingers as he immediately moves in that direction. Liam follows, of course, and he can hear Louis sigh loudly behind him as well. 

Harry's on his knees immediately, even as Liam scans the area, a hand on Harry's shoulder. No one seems to be paying them any mind, despite the ruckus. Breathing a sigh of relief, Liam glances down. 

Blue eyes meet his and Liam startles, a tiny jerk. They're like a Cheshire summer sky, bright and brilliant without a cloud in sight kind of blue. Liam feels a bit disconcerted for some reason. 

Harry's voice carries up, his, "Are you all right?" full of concern, and there's confusion in those blue eyes as he looks from Liam to Harry and then finally to Louis, who's stood opposite Liam and Harry. 

Liam's not quite sure what he's expecting when the blond opens his mouth, but the, "I like your shoes," he directs toward Louis isn't it. Harry bursts out a short laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth almost instantly. It earns him a wide smile and a moment later, they're helping him to his feet - Harry's hand on one wrist, Louis's on the other, and Liam's fingers curled around his elbow. 

The stranger goes to say something, thank them perhaps, when another young man appears. His, "Niall--?" is laced with fear and concern, even as his fingers curl around the back of the blond's neck. The blond -- Niall, it seems -- goes strangely stiff in the next second. 

Liam's never seen anything like it, the way look in his eyes drifts off as though he's thinking of a memory, far off and long ago. The color of them dulls as well, goes grey as an autumn rainstorm. It barely lasts a second, despite that it feels like time has stopped. He states, " _He's going to come for you_ ," and blinks, eyes crystalline blue once again.

"That was a right laugh, wasn't it, lads?" he cracks a moment later, grinning widely, and Liam realizes that he's got no clue what just happened. Niall turns, adds, "Sorry, Zayn, couldn't get your piece back. Little shit was too quick for me!" and it's the first time Liam gets a good look at him. 

Harry's quiet, " _Oh_ ," sums it up well. 

It's then that Zayn realizes who they're standing in front of, hazel eyes widening as they flick back and forth between them. A flush rises on his cheeks as Niall continues to talk and he tugs harder at his friend's arm, insistent. He mumbles, "C'mon, Niall," accent rough even as Niall continues to thank them for their help. 

Liam's not sure whether it's because they're all a bit startled at what's just happened, or if they're out of sorts at Niall's enthusiasm or Zayn's beauty -- Liam can't seem to make himself stop staring and he's not the only one -- but somehow Zayn manages to pull his friend away, disappearing into the crowded market again before Liam gets his wits back about himself. 

The three of them are standing there, dazed, until Louis says, "Well lads, that was something, wasn't it?" 

\--::--

The thing is, Liam knows a bit about Seers. He's read enough to know that Seer bloodlines are rare; it's not unusual for a seer to have a temple erected in their honor, for people to bring them gifts in return for a single glimpse into their future. 

Liam's hard-pressed to figure out why one would be alone, here in Holmes Chapel. And he _needs_ to know what Niall's words meant, what he can do to protect Harry. 

The closest temple is hundreds of miles away though. So there's no way he can find out about the seer right now, not without sending some letters and that will take _weeks_. The other boy though, the one with the cheekbones to rival Louis's, he was definitely a local. The coloring and features of the families that live in the southeastern section of the city. 

And while they'd all been distracted by Niall's quick words and Zayn's face, Liam _had_ taken note of the colorful stains on the boy's fingers and apron, ink and paint, and knows he's more than likely to have an area in the market. Time is of the essence and Liam needs answers _now_

::

The next morning, before Harry or Louis awake, Liam slips back down to the market. It's early enough that most vendors are barely setting up, but after a few questions, Liam's found where Zayn is usually sat. 

So he waits. 

And waits. Then waits some more. 

When it becomes clear that neither Zayn nor Niall are going to appear, Liam asks a few more questions and before too long, he's headed toward a nearby residential quarter. 

It must mean something, Liam thinks, as he turns a corner and a bright shock of blond hair catches his eye. 

"Niall!" he shouts. 

The second Niall recognizes Liam, a broad grin appears. Liam can feel himself responding without thinking, smiling back as Niall makes his way over. 

"Just thought I'd come check on you," Liam says, after a handshake and a quick introduction. It's not a total untruth, Niall _did_ take a nasty blow to the head. Even now, Liam can see the light bruising under the Niall's fringe. 

Niall cackles, responding with, "More like you've come to see if I've had any more visions, I reckon." Liam blushes, caught out, but Niall just laughs again and throws an arm around Liam's shoulder. "To be honest," he tells Liam, "I don't remember it. Zayn might have more to add though," and drags him through the streets to a small abode. 

As they come through the door a familiar voice hollers, "Did you get sweet bread? I've a craving--" 

Zayn's mouth snaps shut at the sight of Liam standing there as he comes into the front room. Wariness settles over his face immediately and Liam wants to reassure him -- he's not there to cause trouble, he's _not_ \-- but the questions on the tip of his tongue disappear as soon as he gets a good look around. 

Two of the four walls are covered in paint, splashes of color so bright it nearly hurts to look at some of them. Liam's never seen anything so vibrant; it makes his chest ache a little. Along another wall are stacks of canvas and Liam thinks he recognizes a scene from one of them - a view from the northernmost wall of the city, snow-capped mountains in the distance. The colors on them more restrained, but the quality no less for it. 

He looks back to the walls.

"S'pretty amazing, isn't it?" Niall says proudly, breaking into Liam's musing. "Zayn's best work, I think. Too bad he keeps it all locked up here." 

"They like the landscapes fine," Zayn responds. There's the sound of an old argument here, if the scowl on Zayn's face is any indication. But still. 

"You did _all_ of this?" Liam asks. He still can't get over the brightness of the colors; he's not seen anything like it. 

"Mixes all his own paint," Niall offers. "Fair genius, I think." Liam nods, glancing over to find Zayn standing there awkwardly, face starting to pink up. 

"It is," Liam agrees. Zayn meets his gaze, and flushes harder. Liam can't help grinning. It earns him a scowl that only makes him smile wider. 

There's an ease about the room, between the three of them, that feels remarkably similar to being with Harry and Louis. Zayn breaks it with a simple, quiet, "Is there a particular reason the prince's personal guard is standing in my home?" and Liam remembers there's an actual purpose to his being there. 

Behind him, Liam can hear Niall sigh and knows, somehow, that he's sending Zayn a disappointed look. Zayn ignores it, watching Liam with a steady gaze, waiting for an answer. He must know why, the same as Niall did, but he's going to make Liam work for it. Liam lets out his own breath. 

It's for the best, he knows, and asks his questions. 

::

"You found them, didn't you?" 

Louis's staring hard at the side of Liam's face. Liam ignores him, watching Harry carry on across the room. He's trying to find the best spot to hang the painting that Liam brought back. He'd hoped the mountainscape would distract him from asking Liam too many questions. For the most part, it's worked. Louis, however, isn't so easily diverted. He pokes Liam in the side. 

"You went out this morning and found them, didn't you?" he asks again. Liam finally glances over and Louis adds, "The Seer and the one with the--" Louis flaps a hand around his face, "the eyelashes." Liam lifts an eyebrow. All it does is make Louis scowl and demand, "Well?"

"Well nothing," Liam finally responds. "He's got no idea what he saw or how to make it happen again." This answer only makes Louis frown harder. 

"Useless," he mutters, reaching out to pinch Liam's nipple. Liam shouts, surprised. It startles Harry, just settled on a chaise lounge, who lands on the ground in a pile of flailing limbs. "See what you've done," Louis says, turning away to help Harry before Liam can protest. 

Harry's decided he'd rather not get up it seems, tripping Louis and attacking his ticklish spots. It's a bit stupid of the prince, as Louis has four younger sisters and is quite the reigning king of any and all tickle fights. Liam leaves the library, a bit reluctantly, as Harry yells for his help behind him. He's used to not letting himself get distracted by their silliness, but sometimes it really does look like fun. 

\--::--

Liam's wary for the next few days, mindful of Niall's strange prophecy. A week passes, and when nothing happens, Liam finds himself back down in the market. 

And again a few days after that. 

It becomes a bit of a routine then, spending time there with Niall and Zayn. They both greet him with smiles now, a clap on the back from Niall and a nod from Zayn, always busy with his brush and canvas. Every so often Liam will purchase a piece even though Zayn protests. Niall always rolls his eyes, teases him about having his stuff up on the wall _in the royal castle_. It only makes Zayn blush harder, but Liam can see the way the corners of his mouth tilt up, secretly pleased. 

Niall's bright, like Louis, but without all the sharp edges. He makes Liam feel relaxed, happy in his own skin. From the way Zayn looks at Niall, the smile that makes his eyes squint up and his tongue press against the back of his teeth, Liam can tell Zayn feels the same way. 

Liam likes spending time with them - Zayn's quiet voice contrasting to Niall's loud laughter. They're... intriguing. The differences between them, Liam realizes one day, only make them stronger. 

And he does wonder sometimes, about the two of them. He's been to their home, knows that two pallets are side by side. But the nights are cool here and it could be a convenient way to keep warm. He's seen the way Zayn touches Niall though, not entirely unlike how Louis and Harry do, but he's begun touching Liam the same way - a hand on his shoulder, fingers on the back of Liam's neck or sliding under his elbow. He leans close to whisper sometimes, more into the line of Liam's jaw than his ear really, but still near enough that he can whisper about Niall until Niall catches on and shouts obscenities at the two of them until Liam has to clamp a hand over his mouth and apologize, face red, to a passing mother and daughter. 

It's great fun, having two new friends, when all he's really known is Harry, who's the prince, and Louis, whom he's never been quite sure liked him at all. 

::

Harry and Louis notice. 

Of course they notice, Liam's damn near neglecting his duties to spend time with them. He's not really, but it's a bit weird not being around Harry all the time, he has to admit. 

"So, who is she?" Louis asks, flopping down in Liam's lap. Startled, he immediately stands, sending Louis sprawling across the floor in an ungainly heap with a disgruntled half-shout. Liam's mumbling apologies, bent over to help him up, when Louis's question registers. He stands up straight again, as does Louis, who's dusting himself off, and says, "What?" 

Louis crosses his arms, one eyebrow up high. "You've been spending a lot of time, well," he gestures at Harry who's across the room sat at his writing desk, "not here." 

From the corner of his eye, Liam can see Harry turn to look at the two of them. "I've just been busy doing--" he responds, stumbling over," things." 

"Doing things or doing a girl?" Louis asks. 

"Louis!" 

Why does Louis even _care_ where Liam's spending his time. Unless, of course, Liam is supposed to be protecting Harry so that makes more sense. He's about to reassure Louis that he's not going to let anything happen to Harry when a strange look flicks across Louis's face. 

"Or is it a boy?" he asks sharply. 

Liam feels flushed, his cheeks too warm. There's no reason for it, but Louis's words make him think of Zayn, of Niall, sitting in the morning sun laughing at something Liam's said. 

He's _definitely_ blushing. 

Louis's eyes narrow and he presses his lips together into a flat line. Liam watches a muscle twitch in his jaw. A moment later, Louis turns on his heel and is out the door, slamming it hard enough that Liam's teeth rattle. 

"What was that about?" he asks the room. Harry's huff startles him; Liam'd forgotten they weren't alone. "Why does he even care?" Liam cries, looking over at him. "Why does he care who I might be involved with? He doesn't even like me very much!"

That earns him a look, Harry's head tilted to the side as he studies Liam. He gets up, making his way over until he's standing in front of Liam. Still, just staring. 

Finally Liam says quietly, "Harry?" It earns him a smile, a small one that looks almost sad. Liam frowns. 

"You're a bit of an idiot," Harry finally says, pressing a quick kiss to Liam's cheek. Then he's gone, out the door like Louis. He closes the door quietly though, and Liam's left with no answers at all. 

\--::--

Harry keeps finding official things for Liam to do, up at the castle proper. He's a fair suspicion that Harry's doing it for Louis, to be honest. Only, since that little spectacle, Louis's been absent more often than not when Liam's stuck up at the castle. Even Harry's been busy, leaving Liam to take care of whatever's been requested. 

It cuts into all the time that Liam was spending down in the market with Niall and Zayn, and even though he manages to see them once or twice a week, Liam finds himself missing them. 

::

When Liam gets to the market one morning, Niall's juggling a set of bright scarves that look suspiciously familiar. 

"That's new," he remarks. Niall shoots him a bright grin and Liam knows the answer, even as the words leave his mouth, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Lou's been teaching me!" A short curse as Niall fumbles a catch, then, "He's the best!"

"He's something," Liam mutters, scowling. Louder, he asks, "How's Harry?"

"A bit shit," is the laughing answer he gets. Niall catches all the scarves and shoves them into his pocket. "He gets distracted too easily by Zayn's pretty face." 

Liam can't help but snort at that, even as anger starts a slow burn in his blood. Harry's the bloody _prince_ and he's been sneaking off with Louis to come here, unprotected. It makes Liam's stomach roll, the sudden fear warring with anger. He's half-turned to head back up to the castle, ready to yell at both of them, when a hand curls around his elbow. 

It's Zayn. 

Calm, quiet Zayn who's looking at Liam like he knows exactly what Liam's thinking. He probably does; Liam's terrible at hiding his emotions. He's studying Liam's face, the way he always does. The way that makes Liam think Zayn's got some Seer talents of his own, like he knows exactly what's written on Liam's soul. It was disconcerting at first; now it's just familiar. A part of their friendship that Liam finds safe. 

His heart's already slowed back down by the time Zayn says, "It was a bit unnerving for me at first too, Li." The fingers tighten the slightest bit against Liam's skin. "But they're always cautious, always disguised. I made them promise, after the first time," he adds. "No one's recognized him yet, even after he and Niall act like children--"

"Oi! We do that for you!"

Zayn ignores Niall. "Nobody expects to see the prince here," he tells Liam, dipping his head to catch Liam's gaze, "so when they look at him, all they see is another laughing idiot." There's another protest from Niall, and Liam can't help but snort a laugh. It's a fairly accurate description, if he's honest. 

"Don't be too hard on them, yeah?" Zayn waits for his nod, then pulls him toward his easel. Liam will have to wait to talk to Harry and Louis, there's a new piece that Zayn wants to show him first. 

::

The conversation goes about as well as expected, despite Liam's promise to Zayn. It doesn't start off too terrible, Liam insisting that Harry should have told him what they were doing. 

"What?" Louis snorts. "Like you did?"

Liam ignores him, keeping his attention on Harry. Harry listens to him. Mostly. More than Louis ever does, at least. Liam's fairly sure that appealing to Harry's sense of reason will get him better results. 

Harry sighs, a bit pathetically, and Liam's stomach sinks. 

"It's just that," Harry pauses, a wistful look flashing over his face, "when I'm down there they don't look at me like I'm the prince, you know? Everyone always expects something of me and they just-- All they expect me to do is be a lad. Like them." Teeth dig into his lip and Liam _hates_ that he's the bad guy here. 

"It's not _safe_ ," Liam insists. Over Harry's shoulder, Louis just glares at him. "I don't think you should go back."

Harry opens his mouth to protest but Louis gets there first. "That's not fair!"

"It's my job to protect Harry," he snaps, finally looking up at Louis, "not to be fair. _Fair_ won't keep him safe and you aren't enough to guarantee his safety." Louis's head jerks back, like he's been slapped. 

"If you hadn't been so secretive in the first place," he snarls a second later, "this wouldn't have come about!"

There's something in his tone that hits Liam in the chest, a venom to his words that makes Liam's irritation and anger dissipate almost instantly.

"Why do you dislike me so much, Louis?" he asks instead, voice quiet in the sudden silence of the room. "I try to do what's best for Harry, you know. That's all I want."

Louis goes still then, like someone's cut his strings, and just stares at Liam. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Liam waits, but Louis never answers. Instead, he turns, sliding out of sight to sit on the floor at the end of sofa where Harry and Liam are sat. 

For a while the only sound in the room is their breathing.

It's Harry that finally breaks it, suggesting, "Why don't we all go down together then? We can just be three lads out and about, meeting up with mates, yeah?" There's no response from the floor. Still, Harry's face is hopeful when Liam looks over at him. 

It's still a terrible idea. 

But at least Liam would be with them now, able to do his job and not worry so much.

"Your mum's going to kill me," he mumbles, acquiescing. 

"Lies," Harry laughs, breaking the tension. "She adores you and you know it."

 _Absolutely_ terrible idea, Liam thinks for the millionth time. Still, the happiness on Harry's face makes Liam's chest warm the tiniest bit. 

At the end of the sofa, Louis stays silent.

\--::--

Spring fades into summer, the days growing longer and warmer. 

The three of them are down in the market more often than not, excepting the days where business must be attended to at that castle. For the first week or so, Louis keeps his distance from Liam, quiet and solemn. It's so at odds with the way they normally interact that Liam finds himself missing the old Louis. 

It doesn't last long, that tension. It can't, not really, not with Niall and Zayn around. 

Niall is obviously enamoured with Louis's everything; something that Liam understands to be honest. Sometimes he'll catch Harry and Zayn with their heads together, whispering secrets that Liam will never know. The two of them are so beautiful together that sometimes Liam wishes he had Zayn's talent, so he could capture those moments. 

Niall and Harry are like kittens, rolling over and around each other to the amusement of anyone that passes. Niall never hesitates to touch Harry, and Liam can tell that Harry falls into that with something akin to worship. 

It's Louis and Zayn that Liam always watches with a wary eye. The two of them speak without words often and Liam admits to a bit of jealousy that a jerk of a chin or the raise of an eyebrow can communicate exactly what's needed between them. 

::

He's not realized how much Niall has done for Harry until one afternoon when he heads into Harry's room to ask a question and is greeted by the two of them taking a nap; Harry the small spoon to Louis. Louis's nose buried at the base of Harry's neck, and Liam can see the curls flutter from Louis's breath. 

Liam's moving away when Harry's fingers wrap around his wrist. He mumbles something that Liam can't understand. "Go back to sleep," Liam whispers. "We can talk later." 

This time Harry's, "Come cuddle," is a lot more clear. 

That's new. 

Harry's teased Liam about joining the two of them in bed, but it's always been that, teasing. This is something different, warm and sincere. Liam can't help the sudden want that hits him. He declines though and starts to take a step away. The prince has other ideas it seems, tugging on Liam's wrist and whining another demand. 

Liam's protest is cut short by Louis's grumbled, "It's an order, Payne." He's still got his face smushed against the back of Harry's neck. "Just lay the fuck down already." 

It startles Liam enough that Harry's next tug makes him stumble, knee up on the bed to catch himself. Harry makes a happy purring sound, reaching up to snag Liam's shirt. 

In the end, Liam ends up the little spoon and surprisingly enough, does end up falling asleep. 

::

Business continues as usual, even around the new-found friendships. Marriage proposals continue to come in, although the number of guests and dinners slows. Louis always pushes himself too hard when the castle has guests. Even though Louis does his best to hide them, Liam's seen the exhausted limps and the blue shadows under his eyes. He sees the perfection that Louis demands of himself, as if he has to prove that he belongs there. Liam finds himself wanting to reassure Louis, because if there's something he understands, it's being the best at what you do. Every time he goes to say something though, Louis laughs him off.

Still, Liam claps loudest when Louis's finished a trick or a complicated set of acrobatics and can't help smiling when Louis shoots him a wide grin. If Harry watches the two of them with a delighted look of his own, Liam ignores it. 

\--::--

Toward the end of summer, the Duke of Scunthorpe makes another visit. 

He comes back and the Queen announces another night of festivities in honour of his presence. Neither Harry, Liam, nor Louis are happy with it. 

"Mum's not particularly impressed with him," Harry tells them, making a face. He's sprawled along a lounge in the library, blinking sleepily. He reminds Liam of a cat, basking in a sunbeam. "But she says that playing nice with neighbouring kingdoms is part of the deal."

Liam remembers the last time, how uncomfortable the Duke made Harry feel, and makes his own face. He meets Louis's eyes and gets a matching look. None of them are particularly impressed with the good Duke, it seems. 

::

Somehow or another, Harry's got Zayn and Niall to the festivities that night. They're back with the court, unsure at first, but more at ease as the night wears on. 

Liam keeps an eye on them, and he's not the only one. Harry searches them out every so often, sending a wide grin back their way. Even Louis, making his round and entertaining the royals, finds his way over to the court more often than not. They love him, of course, and the attending children adore him. 

Toward the end of the night, Louis pulls Niall from the crowd and into the center of the room. Niall's laughter rings out and Liam can't help but smile at the sound. Over the next few minutes, they amuse the crowd with a juggling routine Liam's seen bits and pieces of over the last few weeks. It ends with a rousing round of applause, both Louis and Niall's cheeks bright red with exertion and accomplishment.

Niall stumbles back into the court, swallowed up by the crowd offering him smiles, handshakes, and praise. As Liam watches, the Queen calls Louis to her side. She tips her chin down and Louis's gaze meets his as she speaks to him. After a moment, she leans back. Louis gives a short nod, then breaks into a soft smile when the Queen cups his cheek for a brief moment. 

It's not really hard to see where Harry got his looks and charm. 

"She wants to meet them," Louis tells them a few minutes later. They've slipped out for a quick breath of fresh air. Behind them, the court musicians have started up, music floating out to them. "We're to have them to tea tomorrow."

Liam bites his lip, worried. All his irresponsible behavior is about to exposed. 

"Stop that." A thumb tugs at his bottom lip, pulling it free of his teeth. Harry's watching him, mirth evident in his eyes. He taps a finger on Liam's chin. "It'll be fine. She'll love them both and it will all be okay."

Liam sincerely hopes so. 

::

 

The next day, the Duke and his party are leaving just as Niall and Zayn arrive, led by Louis. Liam steps aside to greet them, nervous hellos barely muttered when Harry's voice carries across the hall.

"Duke Mossley, the answer is, and will continue to be, no." It's not loud, or angry, but something in Harry's voice has Liam already moving. 

He politely interrupts with, "Harry, the queen is awaiting your presence," pulling Harry away with a hand on his elbow. He murmurs a polite, "safe travels, sir" to the duke before turning his back on the man. 

"You called me Harry. That's the first time you've done that," Harry murmurs after a few steps. Liam frowns, confused. "In front of someone other than the lads," Harry clarifies. He looks entirely too happy about the whole thing. It makes Liam frown harder; he's slipping. 

Just before they turn a corner, Liam glances back. The Duke is still standing there, watching the two of them. His eyes are clear, cold, and Liam can't the shiver that runs through him. 

::

The queen is completely enamoured of Niall, laughing as he blushes bright red. They have tea while Harry regales her, slowly, with his shenanigans. Liam keeps expecting to be reprimanded, but in the middle of one story -- Louis's jumped in to make it quicker, more exciting -- she reaches over and presses her hand atop his, fingers curling briefly into his palm, then pulls away in the next breath. Zayn catches his gaze then, eyes wide, but then he smiles and Liam smiles back. 

They're almost done with tea when Niall nudges Zayn. It gets him a short shake of his head and quick glare. Niall nudges him harder, murmurs, "Go on." 

Finally, after some more pushing and shoving, Zayn presents Anne with a canvas. It's a drawing of Harry, a good one, as if Zayn could do any other kind. In it, Harry's laughing, because Harry should always be laughing; he looks _happy_. 

Anne studies it, then studies Zayn long enough that the flush that was fading brightens again. Liam watches her gaze flick to Harry, who's looking at the drawing like he's never seen himself before, and then she looks to him. There's a hint of sadness as she watches him and he has to look away after a moment. He turns his head and finds Louis, Niall snuggled up under one arm like they're just sat in the yard, not at tea with the queen. 

It's her voice that pulls his attention back.

"I'm not quite sure I've ever seen such a perfect likeness of Harry," she tells Zayn. "Such a great deal of care in each line." There's a suspicious moisture in her eyes as she looks at her son. 

Zayn swallows, not sure what to say in return, and finally Harry mumbles, "Mum, you're embarrassing me." 

It breaks the tension, everyone laughing. Harry's got his mouth open to protest when Louis's voice cuts through, worried. Frantic. 

" _Niall!_

At first glance, it looks like Niall is choking. His face has gone red, throat working like he can't swallow. His breath is coming in ragged pants, hitching and gasping. Louis is frantic, hands on Niall's shoulders, shaking him, half-shouting his name. Liam wants to shout too, that Louis's doing no good if Niall is actually choking. 

It's only when he presses in closer, shoving both Zayn and Harry back, that he sees what's actually happening. 

Niall's eyes have gone grey again, body pliant in all regards except the way his throat keeps working. The sound is horrible, the creak and drag of each breath he tries to drag in. He's an alarming shade of red now. Louis shouts his name again, glances up at Liam like he can do anything other than watch helplessly. Harry and Zayn's voices are a blur of noise behind him, the queen's worried concern a high note mixed in. 

"Do something, Liam," Louis begs, but all Liam can do is shake his head; he's got no clue how to help. 

With an angry growl, Louis turns back to Niall. He slaps him once, a hard crack against Niall's check that makes them all flinch. Niall's eyes shift grey to blue again. He takes one giant breath and in the next whines, "Why'd you do that, you arse?!" 

It's only in the next breath that he notices the lot of them, all crowded around him. He glances around, then finally back to Louis. "I guess it happened again then," he mumbles. It's not even a question really, just a quiet acceptance. 

A cough breaks the silence. They turn to find the queen watching them. "A seer then," she murmurs. Harry nods, and she gives him a look, then turns her gaze back to Niall. "The closest seer to this kingdom is Robert Horan," she states. "Any relation?" 

"Me da," Niall answers eventually. They've not really talked about Niall's past, not in the time they've spent together, and even though it makes sense, Liam can tell they're all a bit shocked to have it confirmed. Anne just nods, face carefully blank. She asks why Niall's here and he tells her that he'd left home to keep the talk away that Niall's sight wasn't going to manifest. She raises an eyebrow, asks why he hasn't returned home then, now that it has. He shrugs, says it's weird, not like his dad's, that he can't remember the things he sees. 

"And besides," Niall finishes, "I've made a home here." 

Zayn ducks his head, a small smile on his lips. Louis cuts in then, pokes Niall in the cheek and says, "We quite like him here anyway. S'good juggling partner." A broad smile lights up Niall's face. 

Liam can see the quiet amusement on the queen's face, but there's caution there too. She tells Harry to have a room made-up for the two boys, overriding their protests. There's a request for the court physician as well, when he's available. They spend most of the remainder of the day in the room that's been prepared, talking about the court, making fun of Harry's stupid scarves, and trying to get Niall to remember anything. 

"It was like you were choking, mate," Zayn states. 

Louis nods. "Like you couldn't breathe. A bit scary," he adds. Liam flashes back to the look of sheer panic on Louis's face then, knows Louis's thinking about it too when he says loftily, "Good thing I gave you that smack then. Brought you right out of it." 

Niall scowls. "That hurt like a bitch, Lou," then promptly tackles him in retaliation. 

Liam's not the only one that catches the relief on Louis's face; Harry's biting his lip from where he's sprawled on the floor. In another sunbeam, Liam notes, shaking his head. 

The physician declares Niall healthy as any other boy his age and they spend the rest of the day as if they were down in the market. Louis is loud, Niall and Harry's laughter louder; Zayn and Liam sit back and watch with fondness, quiet in their own conversations. 

That night they end up on the floor in front of the hearth in the guest chamber, sprawled across innumerable blankets and pillows, and falling asleep late into the night. 

::

Liam's the first to wake in the morning. He stokes the fire, glancing around at the mess and smiling. After a few minutes, he heads to his quarters to wash up and change. 

On the way back, he runs into a servant that tells him that the north dining hall has been set up for them whenever they're hungry. Liam nods and goes to wake the rest of them up. They all grumble a fair bit, dragging themselves downstairs. Zayn is the worst of all, eyes barely open. Liam has to keep him from walking into door frames twice. 

He wakes up though, when they step into the dining room only to find a maid chasing one of the court puppies. 

It's immediately obvious that Zayn is completely enamoured with the pup, eyes nearly closed from smiling so hard as she twists her way around his feet. He scoops her up and she wiggles in his arms, trying to lick his face. Zayn laughs and Liam's a bit caught up in the way it lights up his face. 

"You're staring." 

Harry's voice is low, meant only for Liam's ears. Still, it startles him and he jumps. When he turns, it's to find Harry watching him, one dimple in place. "I've no idea what you're talking about," Liam mumbles. His face is red, he can feel it. "Just for that," he blusters, "Zayn gets to sit at the head of the table."

Louis immediately protests, obviously listening. Harry just laughs, flopping down in one of the other chairs. He waves a hand, "Fine by me! Let's just pretend Zayn's the prince today, yeah?" He rolls his hand, tilting his chin down. "Sire, please have a seat."

That earns him an eye-roll but Zayn takes the spot, the others settling into their own chairs. There's a lot of noise, all of them finally awake and hungry. Zayn takes a piece of something off his plate and slips it to the puppy. Liam frowns at him and Zayn shrugs sheepishly. They both get distracted by Louis and Niall at the other end of the table, Louis and Niall arguing over something. Across from him, Harry's attention is elsewhere. 

Liam's about to ask what's wrong when Harry shouts, shoving out of his chair hard enough to send it flying backwards. He smacks at the fork in Zayn's hand, raised to take a bite, and shouts, "Don't! No one touch the food!" 

The sound of ragged breathing is clear in the ensuing startled silence. 

It's Zayn that moves next, attention drawn to the floor next to him. He's on his knees a second later, his movement breaking the tension. Liam's on his feet and around the chair immediately, Louis and Niall close behind. 

Zayn's murmuring, tone calm and cool, as he runs a hand over the puppy's side as she struggles to breath. Liam feels lost, helpless. 

"I need milk and some crushed charcoal," Louis says, going to his knees beside Zayn. When no one moves, he hisses, " _Now_!" 

Liam makes his feet move then, running for the kitchens. 

::

They end up saving her, thanks to Louis's quick thinking. It's lucky the puppy only had one morsel, a small one at that. Still, Zayn feels awful, no matter how many times they tell him there wasn't any way he could have known. 

Later, when the castle proper is in mild chaos around them, the reality of the situation hits them all. Zayn goes pale when Harry curls around him, whispering, "You could have died." They both cling to each other a little harder then. 

"It was meant for Harry though," Liam says quietly. Niall had told them he'd eaten several things off his plate before Harry's shouted command. "Harry's food was the only one poisoned, so it was meant for him." 

"Choking," Louis says suddenly. Liam glares at him a little, but Louis waves it away, pointing to Niall. "The poison was choking the puppy; she couldn't breathe. Like Niall, when he had that vision." 

"And Niall's first one," Zayn states. "It happened when he met Harry." 

They all just stand there, staring at Harry until he bursts out, "That's ridiculous! Why would anyone want to hurt me?" 

Liam gives him a look. "You _are_ the crown prince." It's a valid reason, but Harry still looks a bit hurt. He hates that he's put that look on Harry's face, but Liam's got bigger things to worry about right now. Like how to keep Harry safe when Liam has no idea who or what they're up against. With a sigh, Liam says, "Why don't you go check on the puppy while I see if there's any new information?"

That, at least, gets a positive response from Zayn and thus, Niall. Harry and Louis, however, just watch him with careful eyes as he turns and heads down the hall. 

::

They don't find anything, no trace of who set the poison or why, and so Liam is back to being Harry's shadow. Everyone sleeps on pins and needles, wary. 

They don't go down to the courtyard nearly as often nowadays, but more often than not, Zayn and Niall are up at the castle proper - usually in the kitchens or in the stables. Zayn's still smitten with the puppy and constantly checking in on her. She's just as enamoured with Zayn it seems, barking excitedly when she hears his voice. So much so, that he gets to name her. He settles on Ciarán and Niall beams when he tells them all. 

Liam's just happy that something nice came out of the whole situation, and as the weeks go by, nothing more happens. They all start to relax again. 

That turns out to be a mistake.

\--::--

"Are you sure?" Liam asks for the twentieth time.

Harry scowls at him. The whole look is kind of ruined by the fact that Harry's mare, Melody, is nibbling at the curls around his ear. Liam bites his lip to stifle a laugh and Harry's eyes narrow. 

"Liam James Payne, I am so bored of being inside that I nearly had Louis cut off my hair this morning. Just to have some sort of _change_." Louis adores Harry's curls; not even the prince is charming enough to get Louis to cut them. Liam raises an eyebrow. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry slides a hand up to pet Melody's cheek, pushing her away from his hair. "I just want to get out in the fresh air, all right? Is that too much to ask?"

"No," Liam finally sighs. He understands the feeling, to be honest. "I suppose not." He can't help adding, "But are you sure you want to go _riding_?" Harry knows horses backwards and forwards; however, his actual riding skills leave a lot to be desired. 

"Heyyyyy," is the response he gets and Liam finally lets out the laughter that's been bubbling in his chest. 

"Is Louis going to join us?" he asks once he's managed to get a hold of himself. Harry snorts, sounding a lot like his mare. 

"Goodness, no. Told me that after the last time, if he never gets near a horse again it will be too soon." That makes Liam laugh again, remembering Louis's yelp as Annabelle took offense at being refused an apple and had taken a bit at Louis's arse instead. Harry throws him a grin, obviously remembering the same thing. "He's off to keep Niall and Zayn company this morning. Said they'll come by once we're back."

Melody's lipping at Harry's hair again. Liam coughs into his hand to hide his laughter. "All right then, let's get on with this. Try not to fall off this time," he tells Harry. 

It earns him another disgruntled sigh, but Harry's well aware of his own weaknesses and doesn't protest. He swings up in to the saddle, only wobbling a little, and sends Liam a bright, satisfied grin. 

Liam laughs outright this time and leads the way out of the stables. 

::

The sun is high in the sky by the time Liam and Harry make their way back to the city. 

Liam's looking back at Harry when a shout catches his attention. Turning back around, he can see someone running toward them. Lifting a hand to block the sun, Liam gets a better look. 

It's Louis. 

They're still too far away to hear what he's yelling, but Liam knows instantly that something isn't right. 

"What is it?" Harry asks, pulling even with Liam. Frowning, Liam shrugs and drops his hand. He's about to answer when something catches at the corner of his eye. 

Before he can stop to think, Liam flings himself sideways, taking them both off their horses and to the ground. They land hard, the breath momentarily knocked out of Liam. The horses startle a bit at the sudden movement, but don't move far, something that Liam's thankful for as he tries to pull a breath into his lungs. Harry's had the wind knocked out of him too, wheezing in his own giant breath as he looks at Liam with wide, startled eyes. 

An arrow lies imbedded in the ground a few feet away. 

Louis's there a second later, on his knees and running a hand over Harry, and mumbling something over and over. Satisfied that Harry's okay, Louis's attention turns to Liam. It's as Louis is pulling his hand away from Liam's arm that the words finally filter through Liam's brain. 

_Straight and true, straight and true._

He wants to know what that means, but Louis's fingers are stained red. "Liam--" 

"Stay here," Liam interrupts, shoving to his feet. Louis protests, but Liam's already running toward the castle. 

A number of guards are running their way, and Liam yells a command, pointing to Harry and Louis, even as he moves past them. The chances are slim, he knows, but he races up the stairs anyway. 

He's right, of course, the perpetrator is long gone. Angry, Liam slams the side of his fist against the stone wall. 

When he makes his way down, it's to find the tail end of the guards leading Harry and Louis back up to the castle. He follows, slower. Zayn and Niall catch up to him, stumbling against his unwounded side. They're quiet, faces paler than normal, as they all make their way up to the castle. 

By the time they arrive, Louis, Harry and the Queen are crowded into the library. Harry looks ashen, Louis not much better when Liam makes his way through the door, Louis and Zayn trailing behind him. The queen sends everyone else away, demanding to know what happened. Louis starts talking them, tells her how he'd gone down to the courtyard since Liam and Harry were out riding. They'd been messing about, Niall tripping, and Louis catching him as Zayn laughed at the two of them. How it'd been funny, up until Niall had gone still in his arms. 

" _The arrow's course is straight and true_ , are the words that Niall said," Louis tells them. He ducks his head and Liam can see the way his mouth trembles. Lifting his head, he adds, "So I ran." 

::

He and Harry are the only two awake. The other three are passed out in their blanket nest again; Niall's got his face tucked into Zayn's neck, and Louis's not far away. He's curled on his side with a hand bunched into the material at the base of Niall's spine - anchored despite the space between the two. 

Harry's staring into the fire, unblinking. Liam can't help but watch him as the fire flickers, shadows and light playing across the prince's face. He's not said a word, barely managed to look at Liam, in hours. Not since Liam's wound was bandaged and he'd been sent off with a clear bill of health.

"Harry?" 

Liam keeps his voice low, careful not to wake the others. He reaches over to settle a hand on the back of Harry's neck, fingers sliding into the curls there. He rubs a thumb back and forth in what he hopes is a comforting manner, and says Harry's name one more time. This time he gets a mouthful of hair as Harry tips himself sideways, right into Liam's side. Arms wrapping around Liam's waist, he buries his face in Liam's shoulder. 

"It's my job, you know," Liam tells him quietly, shifting to get both his arms around Harry, "to protect you." He can feel the hitch in Harry's breathing, the way Harry's fingers press in harder against his waist. 

Harry's voice is muffled, thick, when he responds, "If you think that's all your job is, Liam, then you're more thick than I thought you were." Liam can feel his face heating, but he blames in on the fire, keeps quiet as Harry's breathing evens out, until he finally relaxes into sleep. 

If Liam presses a kiss to the top of Harry's head, well, there's no one awake to see him.

::

 

The castle proper is quiet the next day, and the five boys spend most of the day drifting through it. 

At one point, as the sun is setting, the queen pulls him aside. She wants him to take Harry to his sister's, to get him away from the city and to hopefully to keep him safe. They'll leave early, near daybreak, disguised as commoners. 

"What about the others?" Liam asks. For a split second, the queen looks regretful. It's not surprising when she tells him no, they won't be going. 

"The less people who know what's going on, the safer that Harry will be." There's something in her eyes, some strength that Liam doesn't know how to touch. "Do you understand that, Liam? That I'll do anything to keep my son safe." 

Liam _does_ understand. That's is his job, what he's meant to do. He knows they'll be angry when they find out, but will also keep them safer too, in the long run. He nods. 

He's quiet the rest of the evening, answering that he's wounded and just tired, thank you, when Louis teases him. 

"It's just a flesh wound," Louis scoffs, but Liam can see the shadow in his eyes. 

When they retire for the evening, it's almost a replay of the previous night, the other three falling asleep fast and he and Harry lingering just a while. Harry falls asleep soon after and surprisingly, Liam does as well, lulled by the heat of the fire and the line of Harry curled against him. 

:: 

Whatever Liam's expecting, it's not to open his eyes at the shake of a hand on his shoulder, to find the queen herself crouched next to them. 

He starts, eyes widening as he realizes how the two of them are sprawled together. She mouths, _bring him_ and rises, making her way out of the room. With a sigh, Liam glances around at the other three. He envies how hard they sleep and is thankful for it a second later when he moves, untangling himself from Harry. Sliding his hands under Harry's arms, he manages to lift him up. Harry mumbles, mostly still asleep and Liam whispers quiet _shhh_ and gets them out of the room without falling over or waking the others. 

Harry's more awake in the hallway, mumbling, "What's going on?" in a sleep-rough voice. 

Liam just says, "Come with me, okay, Harry?" and he does, holding onto to Liam's hand and trailing behind as they make their way down to the stables. The queen is waiting, two horses saddled and weighed down with bags. More than half-awake now, Harry looks around in puzzlement. 

"Mum?" he asks, frowning. 

She steps into him, placing both her hands on his face. Liam can see something like panic on Harry's face now. 

"Mum, what's going on?" he asks again. Instead of answer, she passes him a pack of clothes and shoves him into an empty stall. After it becomes apparent she's not going to say a word, Harry changes. When he steps out again, it's in the rough, but clean, clothes of a commoner. 

"Liam's taking you to your sister's," she finally tells him when he's back in front of her, demanding an answer. It's clear he doesn't like it. "You'll be safe there until we can figure out what's going on, okay?" 

Harry steps back, "No, that's not okay. It's a week's ride! At least!" He glances back at Liam, then around the rest of the stable. "And where are Niall and Zayn? Louis?" Liam looks away. Harry stomps his foot, like a child, "I'm not going anywhere without them. I won't!" 

"You will!" Anne snaps, in a voice brooking no argument. "You'll do as I say, young man. Now get on that horse, do what Liam tells you and _stay safe_." 

There's authority in those last two words, but it's the look on her face that makes Harry straighten up. The two of them stare at each other for a moment and then Harry's wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. 

"Mum," he murmurs and she steps back. Liam can see the glitter of tears, making her eyes shine in the flickering light of the torches. 

"Go," she says quietly. "And like I said, do what Liam tells you." Pausing, she adds, "And try not to fall off your horse, okay?" 

Harry whines a little, and it breaks the tension in the room. 

He manages to get up on his horse with no issue and waits as Anne steps toward Liam. She reaches up, two fingers under his chin until he's looking directly at her. 

"You take care of him," she tells him, "and I'll take care of them. Okay?" He nods, and she smiles. "Take care of yourself as well, Liam. Too many people will be disappointed if anything happens to you." Liam blushes. She presses a quick hand to his cheek, like she'd done with Harry, and moves back so he can mount his horse. 

"There's a map in your saddle bag, as well as a letter with my seal should you need it." She gives them one last look and then, "Go now, before the sun comes up." 

In the hazy grey of pre-dawn, Liam kicks his horse forward. After a second, Harry follows. 

\--::--

Liam stays silent as they make their way out of the city, knowing that Harry's not exactly happy with the turn of events. Not happy that Liam had known about the plan and not said a word. To be honest, Liam's okay with the last bit, as long as Harry's safe. 

He _is_ going to miss the other three though. 

The sun finally rises and they ride on. Around midday, they stop for lunch, Liam leading the two of them off the road and into the forest a little way for cover. They snack on some of the bread and cheese that's been packed in one of the saddlebags. 

Liam watches Harry discreetly while they eat. Even with a knitted cap pulled low over his curls, he looks too new, too clean. Too noticeable. 

He waits until finished eating before he slides over. Harry glances up, curious. Liam hesitates, not quite sure how to explain what he's thinking. 

"We need to, well. Make you look less royal," he finally ends up saying. Harry just looks confused, and Liam waves his hand around, indicating Harry's face. "Your face. It's--" he breaks off, still not sure how to say what he means. 

A glimmer of old Harry pops through, when he smirks at Liam. "What about my face, Liam?" 

He grins, dimples deep, squirming until he's up in Liam's space, teasing, "What's wrong with my face, Li? Is it the healthy rose glow of my cheeks?" He flutters his eyelashes. "Do I make you swoooooon?" 

Liam huffs, grabbing a fistful of dirt and grass, and pressing it flat into Harry's face. He squawks, flailing backwards as Liam says, "It's too clean," then proceeds to shove more dirt in Harry's face. The two of them roll around, a tangle of limbs and laughter, as Harry tries to retaliate. 

They call a truce minutes later, out of breath and flat on their backs. The only sound is the harsh sound of their breathing as they gaze up at the sky. It's broken by Harry's quiet, "I wish they were here."

Liam breathes in once, twice, and offers his own soft agreement. "Me, too." 

With a sigh, he rolls up onto his feet and offers a hand down to Harry. As he pulls him up, Harry stumbles a little and Liam steadies him with a hand on his elbow. Meeting Harry's eyes means Liam has to look up the tiniest bit. It catches Liam by surprise for some reason, not realizing how much Harry's grown in the last year. 

Harry doesn't move away, silent as he looks back at Liam. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Liam finds himself saying when the silence drags on too long, when the heat from Harry's body feels like it's seeping into his own skin. 

Harry studies him for another moment, eyes bright and green in the full light of the sun. He nods once, squeezing Liam's hand -- neither of them had let go -- then makes his way back toward the horses. 

::

The tension from that morning seems to be broken, the two of them carrying on quiet conversations off and on as they continue riding. 

Still, Liam keeps an ear out, wary despite the secrecy of their trip. He keeps a watchful eye on everyone that passes them. Tensing each time the sound of horse hooves or voices get near. Harry always goes quiet, head down until they pass. Liam's glad to see he's being serious about this. 

When he says as much to Harry he gets a look, head tilted to the side as Harry stares at him. Finally he says, "It's not just my life in danger, Liam. Of course, I'm going to take this seriously." 

It makes Liam flush a little, and he refrains from saying anything else about it. Harry just rolls his eyes, smiling fondly at Liam. 

:: 

It's nearly dark when Liam calls a halt. Like at lunch, he takes them off the road and into the forest, a little further this time, and starts a small fire. They eat salted fish and more bread. Liam wonders how Harry feels about eating such plain fare, but when he looks across the fire, it's to find Harry happily munching away. 

They spend a while on idle chatter. Harry tells him a story that Liam never figures out the end to and then spends a while telling Liam really bad jokes. Finally, Liam watches as Harry's eyes begin to droop. Liam banks the fire then, and spreads a blanket over Harry, who's slumped sideways, now fully asleep. 

He makes his own pallet, lays down to sleep, but it takes a while. The sounds of the forest are busy, even in the dark. Eventually though, he falls asleep. 

::

He's not been out long when the snap of a branch jerks Liam out of sleep. 

He keeps his eyes closed, listening. It moves closer and Liam curls a hand around the hilt of the sword laying beside him. A hush of voices, too low to actually hear, makes Liam's eyes fly open. 

It's surprisingly bright, the full moon washing through the light canopy of the forest. The fire's burned down to barely glowing coals. Liam carefully slips his sword from its scabbard, glancing over to find Harry still passed out. Quietly rising to his feet, Liam steadies himself, ready. 

The voices are louder now, but still not loud enough to make out what they're saying. Not until there's a cut-off cry and the sound of something hitting the ground. Then, clear as day, Louis's voice carries across the air. 

"For god sakes, Niall!!" 

Liam wants to throw up, he's so relieved. Instead, he raises his voice and says, "You lot would make shit thieves." 

Louis steps around a large tree then and grins, "Just Niall, mate. He can't see for shite." 

A second later Niall steps out from behind him, dusting dirt off his trousers. Zayn's right there as well, one hand on Niall's shoulder, the other on his arm. "Fuck you, Louis. It's dark and we're in the middle of the forest." 

Louis just rolls his eyes, making his way over to kick at Harry. "Wake up, you dick. I can't believe you left without us." He glares over his shoulder at Liam. "You too, you giant wanker." 

Liam opens his mouth to protest, but Harry gets there first. Propped up on one elbow, rubbing his eye, he mumbles in a sleep-rough voice, "Don't blame Li, Mum made him promise." Louis scoffs at that, but he flops down on top of Harry, wrapping arms around him. Harry tucks his face into Louis's neck and doesn't protest. 

Liam makes himself look away. He finds Niall rubbing his knee, wincing. "All right there, Niall?" Liam asks, glad for the distraction.

"Bum knee," he responds, "be fine in the morning." Zayn helps him sit down and Niall stretches out, obviously happy to get off his feet.

Liam is curious as to how they found him and Harry, asking about it after he and Zayn have retrieved the horses and bags. Louis just laughs it off as dumb luck and the other two nod. 

"Dumb luck," Liam repeats. When he glances over, it's to find Louis's eyes on him. 

"Or fate," Harry murmurs, pressing in closer to Louis's side. Louis reaches out to tug on an unruly curl. 

"Maybe that, too," he says in a quiet, fond voice. 

Liam doesn't believe in fate, not really, but for now, with the five of them huddled up around a rekindled fire, he's too happy to argue. 

::

They travel without trouble the next day, meeting only a handful of other travellers. Most are on their way to the city, to trade or to spend time with family within its walls. Liam generally rides slightly ahead, the other three staggered around Harry. 

Halfway through the third day they reach the end of the main road. Louis's grumbling has been near constant for a while. He's no love lost for horses and sore from riding, so Liam calls for a break. 

"Why must your sister live so very far away?" Louis mumbles. "Who puts a city on a mountain anyway?" 

Liam opens his mouth to tell Louis the numerous advantages a mountain keep has to offer, but Louis cuts him off. "Don't start with me, Liam," and he closes his mouth. Louis spends most of lunch griping about how much his arse hurts. Harry offers to rub it and Louis leers back. Niall cracks up, laughter ringing out, even as Liam blushes and reprimands them. 

This only makes Louis turn his attention to Liam, walking over and wiggling his bum in Liam's face, and teasing, "Aw, you want to rub it instead?" 

This only makes Niall laugh louder, Harry joining in. Liam glances around; even Zayn has a grin on his face, raising his eyebrows when their gazes meet. It makes the flush on Liam's cheeks darken and he shoves at Louis's leg in retaliation. It catches Louis in the back of a knee though, sending him toppling over right into Liam's lap. 

Not one to let an opportunity go, Louis just wraps his arms around Liam's neck and flutters his eyelashes, making kissy faces at Liam and teasing him with, "Ooooh, a romantic then. Well, come on, pucker up!" 

He's too close and too warm in Liam's lap, eyes too bright. It makes Liam's heartbeat pick up. Louis seems to notice, his eyes narrowing. He opens his mouth to say something, to tease some more, Liam guesses. Instead of waiting for it, Liam stands up instead. The movement sends Louis rolling to the ground. 

"If you don't want to ride, we can walk for a bit," Liam bluffs, making his way over to the horses and throwing over his shoulder, "Your bum could use it, I think." 

Behind him he can hear Louis gasps out, "Did Liam just call me fat?" The others laugh, but gather their stuff up readily enough. They set off, spirits high, and the rest of the day passes without issue.

:: 

On the fourth day, everything goes to hell. 

\--::--

According to the map, they should reach the first major village by late morning. However, everyone sleeps well past sunrise. It seems to have done them all a bit of good though, as everyone seems in very high spirits, breakfast a raucous affair of laughter and teasing. 

Louis reaches over a hand to ruffle Niall's mess of blond hair, but the second he makes contact, Niall stills. The laugh on his lips cuts off, eyes dimming to that too-familiar dreaded grey, and Louis jerks his hand back. 

They've all gone still, and Niall's words are clear and distinct when he intones, " _A dagger lays in wait._ "

No one makes a sound, not until Niall blinks, eyes back to their regular hue. He glances around, taking in the looks on their faces, and sighs. 

"Fuck," he says. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Instead of an answer, Zayn just wraps an arm around him. Niall melts into the touch, letting out another heavy sigh. Liam finds that he hates the defeated look on Niall's face. He's made to smile, to be happy, and not for the first time, Liam curses silently for the events that have unfolded and brought them to this place. 

It's a tense, sombre group that gathers up camp and sets out toward the village for supplies.  
::

The sun is at its peak when Liam first catches sight of smoke, signs that the village is close. The rest of the group is just coming around a small curve behind him when he twists in his saddle to holler back the news, lifting a hand to shade his eyes. 

The movement saves him. 

The figure that's leapt out of the treeline has a knife; Liam can feel the quick shock of pain as it slices across arm. The next instant a body slams into him, sending the both of them flying off his horse. They hit the ground, dazed. 

Before Liam can blink though, a dagger is making its way at his throat. He manages to get his hand around the attacker's wrist, the other already pinned down by the attacker's other hand. Liam hasn't got any leverage though, and the blade dips dangerously close. 

Off to the side, he can hear shouting. There's a moment to hope that the rest of them have the good sense to stay back, and then the tip of the blade nicks the underside of his chin. 

Fuck, Liam thinks. He's going to die. 

Louis's there suddenly, like an idiot, tugging at the attacker's arm. It earns him an elbow to the face, but also allows Liam to shove out from under the other man. They both scramble to their feet in the next instant, and from the corner of his eye, Liam can see Louis hovering. 

"Stay back," he snaps, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him. When Louis doesn't move, Liam growls, "God dammit, Louis, get _back_!"

It must do the trick because in the next moment, there's no shadow in the corner of his eye. Liam can really focus now, watching warily, as the two of them circle each other. 

"How did you know?" he asks. "How did you get here first?"

All he gets for an answer is a sharp grin and a quick swipe at his chest. Liam deflects a punch and two more passes with the blade before slipping and taking a shallow slice along one rib. It's not as bad as the one on his arm, he knows immediately. Still, it stings. 

The attacker gives no reprieve, immediately moving in for another strike. 

Then another. 

Liam meets each one, years of practice kicking in until he's not even seeing a man before him, just a knife. It's like a haze, wrapping him up in focused awareness, until he blinks and there's a body on the ground at his feet. The dagger is buried deep, hilt at a downward angle. 

A killing blow straight up in to the heart. Training paid off.

It all comes back into focus then, a bright rush of sound and feeling. Liam drags in a harsh, jagged breath. He can't stop staring. 

A hand on his arm has him reacting automatically, swinging. 

Louis manages to duck it, voice sharp when he says Liam's name. They stare at each other for a moment, then Liam's gaze takes in Harry, still back with the horses. Zayn and Niall both have a hand on his arm, keeping him there. Liam looks back at Louis, then at the body at his feet. 

It's all been training until then. He takes in the sightless eyes, the blood now staining a grungy tunic. Liam turns and pukes. 

::

Louis takes charge. 

"We need to get the body out of the road and bandage Liam up," he tells the other three. No one moves. Liam feels numb, the taste of bile thick in his mouth. 

Louis slaps his hands together. 

The sharp crack makes them jump and all of a sudden, there's a whirlwind of movement. Niall and Zayn share a look; Niall heads toward Louis and Zayn leads Harry back to their horses. Harry glances back over his shoulder toward Liam, and his eyes are too wide, too wild. Zayn leans in, mouth close to Harry's ear as he speaks. An arm goes around Harry's waist, pulling him along. Liam looks away before Harry turns back. 

It's like Liam's outside of himself, just watching as Louis and Niall drag the body into the woods. A tentative touch on his shoulder makes him turn his head. Harry's eyes are still wide as they search Liam's face. Behind him, Zayn is hovering, hands full of a water skein and what looks like someone's shirt.

Before Harry can say anything, Liam's distracted by Louis and Niall coming back out of the forest. It makes him frown.

"Did you bury him?" he asks. 

"Fuck no." Louis gives him an incredulous look. "Let him rot in the forest and get eaten by animals, for all I care." 

"That's not right," Liam protests. He realizes he's being ridiculous, but still. That was someone's son, perhaps someone's father. 

Louis doesn't seem to see that though. 

"I. Don't. Give. A. Shit." he grits out, glaring at Liam. 

Liam opens his mouth to protest, but Harry's quiet, "We don't have a shovel anyway, Liam," makes his jaw snap shut. 

He can't let it go though, pulling away from Harry and making his way into the forest toward the body. The skin is already cool when Liam wraps his hands around the man's wrists. At the road, he can hear Louis shouting angrily.

A moment later, Harry appears from around a tree. He moves over to Liam, bending down and sliding his hands around the dead guy's ankles. 

"You shouldn't--" Liam protests. This isn't something a prince should be doing. 

It earns him a look. Then, "We all know that he was coming for me, Liam. And you killed him." Liam swallows hard, stomach turning again. Harry pulls the legs up. "The least I can do is help you with this."

He won't say it, but relief floods through him. He nods. 

They find a fairly deep hollow in the root set of a tree not too much further in and settle the body there. It takes a bit, but they find enough rocks to make a decent grave. By the time they finish, Liam's feeling a little light-headed. He stands up, and stumbles. 

Harry's hand is on his shoulder again, an arm going around his waist. It hits the wound on his side and Liam hisses in pain. 

"You're still bleeding," Harry says. "We should have taken care of your wounds first." His voice is reprimanding, but only a little. Still, he's more than firm in directing Liam back toward the road. 

They come out of the forest to find Louis, Niall, and Zayn huddled together, whispering. It stops as soon as Louis catches sight of them. He glares, deliberately turning away and making his way over to the horses. He acts like he's ignoring them, but Liam catches him glancing over, face worried, several times while Zayn tends to his wounds. 

He looks away every time Liam sees him watching. 

::

It's a very wary group that rides into town as the sun makes its way low on the horizon.

They keep their heads down, moving as unobtrusively as possible. It's too late in the day to continue travel, but Liam figures they can probably catch a traveler or two headed out the next morning and join them to help cover their tracks. After a while, he tells the rest of them, they'll cut into the forest and find the river. Follow it to Irwin Keep and Harry's sister. 

He's not sure how whoever is after Harry got ahead of them, but he's hoping that moving off the road and taking the river will give their group some advantage. If not... 

Liam refuses to think about failing this mission.

::

Going off the road means that the length of their journey is going to triple, at minimum. Which means they need more supplies. 

Liam splits them up, sending Niall and Louis off to go shopping while he takes Harry and Zayn to find them somewhere to sleep tonight. That's the plan, but Louis insists that Zayn come along with him instead. Liam's is too tired and too worried to give it much thought, waving them off with some coin. 

It's not until later when they've settled into a stable at the far edge of town for the night, the owner not looking twice at the ragtag group, that Liam thinks about it. 

They're all a little punchy, exhausted from the day's events and travel in general. Harry and Niall are giggling over something, pushing into each other. Niall stumbles, about to bump into Louis. Only Louis very noticeably steps out of the way and Liam has to scramble to catch Niall before he hits the ground. 

Liam glances over, but Louis refuses to look at them, wandering over to where Zayn's sprawled out on some fresh hay, half-asleep already. The whole thing makes Liam frown, and he can tell Niall's thrown as well, shrugging when Liam makes a quiet, questioning noise. 

He'll have to keep an eye on the two of them; they've enough to worry about already, without more strangeness within their group. 

::

The next morning Louis wakes them, the smell of sweet bread permeating the air. Zayn, as they've all come to know over the last few months, takes forever to wake. Liam curls a hand around his cheek, speaking softly. It seems to work and Zayn finally stirs, hazel eyes warming as he recognizes Liam. 

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep Niall from eating your breakfast," Liam tells him. "And I think Harry's about to lose an arm from trying to steal Niall's. Best to get up and eat it yourself before carnage ensues."

That earns him a sleepy smile, and then a rough laugh as he sits up to find Niall and Harry rolling around in the hay nearby. Liam rescues Zayn's breakfast, sitting down next to him as he eats and they watch Louis toss more hay on wrestling duo. 

It's a lovely start, Liam thinks, and is grateful that the weirdness of yesterday seems to be gone.

::

Harry's quieter than normal as they travel. 

Up ahead, the sound of a raucous family of travelers carries back to their group. Liam slows his horse, letting Niall and Zayn pull ahead a little. When he glances behind him, Louis meets his gaze and then nods once, sharp. 

They ride side by side for a while and Liam just waits. Harry sighs a couple of times, as if that will deter him. But Liam knows that if he waits long enough, Harry will talk. 

And he does. 

"I just--" he starts. There's another sigh, heavier this time, and Liam glances over to find him frowning. When Harry finally looks back, his eyes are sad, weighted with guilt and fear. It makes Liam want to reach out. He doesn't though, and Harry turns his gaze back to the road in front of them. 

"This is all my fault," he finally says. "I've drug all of you out here and I feel terrible because this is all my fault and I'm less than helpful. I don't bring anything to the group and Zayn could have died and you nearly died and I'm just-- I don't have a skill." He turns to look at Liam again and the look in his eyes this time is a little wild. It's obvious he's worked himself up. "I don't have a skill, Liam. If I don't have a skill, what good am I to you?"

"First of all," Liam reaches over to loosen where Harry's started to twist his reins. The horse is definitely reacting to that and the tension in Harry's voice. Liam keeps his voice soft, calm, as he continues, "Let's give Buttercup some breathing room." 

"See? I can't even ride a horse properly!"

"Neither can Louis and yet we're keeping him," Liam quips. Behind them there's a disgruntled protest, and Liam grins at Harry, waiting until he gives, chin tilting down and the corner of his mouth curling up. 

"That's better," Liam murmurs. He's reluctant to let go of Harry's hand. He gives it a single squeeze, then makes himself pull back. "Now," he adds, "this is how it is. You are not to blame for any of this. Just because some crazy person wants to hurt you, it's not something you deserve, okay? You have done _nothing wrong_ here." 

Harry opens his mouth, but Liam keeps going. "And you've not drug us anywhere that we don't want to be, understand? I may be doing my job, Haz, but I'm doing it out of a choice I made years ago. It's what I _want_." Harry's watching him now, wide-eyed. "And the rest of them are here because that's what _they_ want. No one made them follow us. No one forced Louis on a horse or made Zayn and Niall come with him." He takes a breath, ready to argue with any other nonsense that comes out of Harry's mouth. Instead, Harry's says something that completely throws him. 

"You called me Haz."

"What?" Liam frowns. That was definitely not the response he was expecting.

"You called me Haz," Harry repeats. A wide smile spreads across his face, dimples popping up. "You've never called me that before. I like it."

"Oh." Liam can feel his face heating up. He scratches at his nose, turning his attention to where Niall and Zayn are having what looks like a rather fervent discussion. Well, fervent on Niall's part, if the way he's flailing his arms about is any indication. "Right," he mumbles, a few seconds late. "As long as you're not letting all that nonsense thinking get to you anymore."

It's a few minutes later before Harry says anything else, quietly telling Liam, "Still feel like I'm not helping out though." 

Liam wants to point out that they wouldn't be getting anywhere without the coin in their satchels, but he doesn't think that will count with Harry. It doesn't make him think of something else though. Twisting around, he pulls what he wants out of one of his bags. 

"We'll be going off road soon, making our way toward the river." He leans over and shoves the map into one of Harry's saddlebags. Then, after digging in his pocket, hands over their compass. Harry takes it, looking confused. "I know you're better with these things than I am," there's a snort behind them that Liam ignores, "so from now on you're in charge of it."

Understanding dawns on Harry's face, and Liam can see Harry's fingers tighten around the compass a second later. 

"Nothing more important that getting us where we're going, right?" Harry's just watching him now, studying his face for so long that Liam can feel a resurgence of heat on his cheeks. "Haz?" 

That seems to snap Harry out of it and he looks down at his clenched hand. A smile makes its way across his face, slow and sweet. He nods once, then slides it into his own pocket. 

Almost immediately, Louis begins a running commentary on Liam letting Harry have the compass and being in charge. Soon enough, he's got Niall involved. The two of them teasing Harry mercilessly as Zayn just rides along, watching them with amused eyes. 

When Liam glances over, Harry's smile is still there.

\--::--

They head into the forest, hit the river after half a day's ride, and begin following it north. 

The river cuts different depths to the bank; sometimes they'll ride next to it, the rush of water loud enough that conversations cease. Other times, they'll ride a ways parallel to it, further into the forest. As they travel, they pass evidence of how the river ebbs, steep embankments versus sheer drops. 

It's obvious that Zayn is fascinated, the way he takes in everything. They all notice the way his hands twitch, like they want to reach for a set of his charcoal or chalks. One afternoon he confesses that he's never been out of the city, and Liam wishes that circumstances were different, that they could offer Zayn the time he wants to create. 

Niall regales Zayn, and the rest of them by proxy, with tales of his homeland after that. He speaks of the vastness and a green so bright it makes your eyes water, about family and tradition. Liam tries not to think about the way Niall's voice carries the faintest tinge of wistfulness as he talks. 

::

They travel in relative comfort for two full days before the temperature begins to drop. That in particular isn't worrying; they're prepared for that.

What they're not prepared for, however, is the rain. 

It's only a light drizzle the first day, mostly an annoyance, keeping the lot of them slightly damp as they ride. By the second day though, it's coming down in steady sheets. Travel becomes near impossible, everyone drenched and miserable. Liam manages to find them an outcropping and they huddle in under it until the rain lets up. 

The next few days are like this, they'll get up and travel until it starts drizzling and then they have to stop late afternoon, try to find shelter while the skies open. 

:: 

Louis's grumbling about his horse. 

Liam's sat on his own horse, letting her lead, while he tries to figure out exactly how long they've been traveling. He thinks it has to be a least a fortnight since they started out, but the days are starting to blend together and everyone's getting a bit short-tempered. The rain continues to pour every afternoon, only making things worse.

There's another muttered curse behind him and for a brief moment, Liam almost snaps at him. Instead, he takes a deep breath and stops his mare. Sliding off, he leads her back to where Louis is bringing up the rear of their caravan. Louis looks at him blankly when he stops Louis's horse. 

"What?" Louis apparently has no compunction about snapping, his words terse but sharp. Liam just sighs again and reminds himself to breath. 

"We're trading," he says. Louis's eyebrows disappear under his fringe.

"Your horse is even bigger than the one I'm currently on," he snips. "Why would I want to ride her?"

"Because," another deep breath, "she's more steady, less feisty than yours. She'll be easier to control." Louis looks skeptical. "I promise," he adds, trying to look as earnest as possible. It will make everyone's day better, not to have to listen to Louis complain. 

Louis's eyes narrow, like he knows exactly what Liam's thinking, but he stays silent. They settle back into traveling, Liam's mare just as content to plod along at the back of the group as she was the head of it.

::

The days continue to go by, slowed down by afternoon rain and weariness.

\--::--

A spattering of raindrops has Liam, ahead as usual, beginning to look for shelter. 

It's not looking good today, the river bank back to mostly steep, muddy inclines with very few of the overhangs and caves they've been using for the last few days. Liam sighs. He's so tired of being damp. 

When he turns his mount around, Harry and Niall have caught up to him. Louis and Zayn are talking, further back. Louis's horse is just catching up to Zayn, and Liam opens his mouth to holler at them to hurry up. 

It happens in slow motion. 

Something comes out of the trees -- something _big_ \-- and crashes into Louis's horse. The attacker, Louis, and his horse all disappear down the embankment. One second he's there and the next, he's not. 

Unfortunately, it's close enough that the momentum sends the back end of Zayn's mount over the side as well and even over his shout of surprise, they can all hear something snap. 

Liam's not thinking, off his horse and racing to where they went down. 

Zayn's fine, dazed and wide-eyed, waving Liam away to check on the Louis. Liam half-scrambles, half-slides down the remainder of the embankment, stumbling to a stop in astonishment. 

Louis's staggering to his feet, blood dripping down his face while a few feet away, a Lesser Dragon is grappling with Louis's horse. Liam hollers at Louis to move, but he's obviously dazed. He's close enough that a whip of the dragon's tail catches him square in the chest and sends him flying a few feet into the middle of the river. It's deep enough that Louis goes under for a second, the longest second of Liam's life, before popping back up. 

It's a distraction, one that proves lucky for the mare, as the dragon's attention snaps to Louis. She scrambles upright and takes off down the stream back the way they'd come. She's injured, even a Lesser Dragon's claws are nothing to be laughed at, but Liam's got no time to worry about that. 

The dragon's got eyes on Louis, knows the scent of weaker prey.

Liam's moving before he thinks, drawing his sword and shouting as he charges forward. 

From here, Liam can tell the beast is undernourished and has a moment to realize that's the only reason it would have attacked in the first place. But if it's hungry, it's not going to be picky. And Louis, though smaller than the horse, is small and weak enough to be a decent dinner. 

The dragon's got two feet in the water when Liam slashes his sword on the first bit he can reach, the tail. It glances off, barely cutting, but it's enough to attract its attention. It swings around, rumbling its displeasure. Liam shouts at it again, then when he has its full attention, yells at Louis to run. 

It's brown scaled, nearly the size of a horse. When it's facing Liam, it's really obvious how malnourished it is, scales brittle and missing in places, no longer shiny. He feels bad, until it snaps at him, swiping out with one clawed foot. 

It's slower than it should be too. 

Liam remembers seeing a Lesser when he was a child, one brought in chains and heavily dosed to keep it calm. He remembered being fascinated, marveling at the glean of its scales. This one looks nothing like that. It's sluggish and Liam catches a glimpse of a long gash along its side; the horse's hooves must have caught it. 

:: 

Liam fights a dragon. 

Liam fights a dragon. And wins. 

But even as he makes that final blow, piercing up just under its breast, and watches it fall, it's not any kind of victory. 

::

He's not sure how long he stands there, dragging breath after breath in. When he finally glances up, it's to find Louis standing on the other bank, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. 

"Liam!"

Zayn's voice cuts through the noise in his head, makes him drag his gaze away from Louis. From the top of the embankment, he finds Harry and Niall holding Zayn back from where his horse is thrashing about. As he moves up the bank, he can hear the two of them arguing with Zayn. 

It's obvious the gelding's hurt, and when Liam gets close enough, there's the shocking white of bone that confirms it. Next to him, he can hear Zayn trying to convince the other two to let him go. 

Liam can feel something in him twist, as he watches Zayn's face. This time won't have the happy ending, not like with the puppy. This situation only has one outcome. He opens his mouth, not sure what he's going to say, but someone else beats him to it.

"He's broke his leg, Zayn. There's nothing to be done for it." 

Liam glances over his shoulder to find Louis standing there, soaking wet, and so very pale. Not that it matters as, right on schedule, the regular afternoon downpour starts up. 

His gaze meets Liam's, then shifts to the injured horse. He swallows hard, then makes his way around Liam and the horse until he's standing with the other three. He wraps an arm around Zayn's waist and it's like strings are cut, Zayn slumping into Louis's side, voice silent. 

After a moment, Harry says quietly, "Let's go find shelter." 

By the time they've disappeared in the trees, Zayn and Louis flanked protectively by Harry and Niall, the horse has settled. He's tired, Liam can see, and in a great deal of pain. Liam knows what he needs to do, but he doesn't want to do it. 

In the end though, he does. He always does. 

::

 

Louis finds him a while later, sat on the bank of the river. Liam's cleaned his blade and it's laying on the ground next to him. A few feet away, the dead dragon lays half in, half out of the water. The water is pink, blood beginning to congeal and no longer staining the water. Liam's just staring at it. Louis settles beside him, Liam's sword a line between the two of them. He doesn't say anything, not for a while, just lets the rain fall around them. 

"For what it's worth," Louis finally breaks the silence, "I wanted to thank you for saving my life." 

Liam doesn't respond for a moment, then just scrubs his hands over his face. He mutters something low enough that Louis hums a question. Louder, Liam says, "Dragons, fucking dragons." 

He drags his eyes away from the dead beast, gazing blankly across the river. "It's not even supposed to be this far north, Louis. Everyone knows that." He tugs at his hair. He finally looks at Louis, like Louis has the answer. "What's next? A herd of spider lizards?" 

He can hear a bit of hysteria in his own voice. He _feels_ a little hysterical right now. 

"I'm not enough. I know I've trained for this, but I'm not enough. Not against assassins, not against dragons." He raises his face up to the rain. "Not against fucking nature. I'm not enough," he repeats. "Not when I look at this," he nods at the dragon's body, "or Zayn's horse -- gods, what is Zayn going to think? How's he going to look at me? -- and I think about the body of a _man_ whose life I stopped with my own hands a few days ago and all I want to do is throw up. Again." 

Liam buries his face into knees. "I'm not-- I'm not strong enough for this." 

"Lighten up," Louis says a few minutes later and Liam's popped his head up to snap at Louis's nonchalance, when Louis adds, "At least your touch isn't making Niall have horrible premonitions of Harry's death," and ends up making a garbled noise of confusion instead. 

When he finally manages to get his tongue working, "What? That's ridiculous!" 

Louis shakes his head. "I don't think it is, mate." He picks at a string unraveling from the bottom of his tunic. "I've been the one he's touching when he's got every vision. I mean, that's got to mean something, yeah?" 

Well, at least Liam knows why Louis's been acting weird with Niall. Liam remembers the first time though. 

"But what about the first warning? When we all went down to the market in the lower courtyard? That wasn't just you then, it was all of us." 

Louis looks thoughtful. "Niall _has_ said that he'd never had one until that day." He shrugs. "Maybe we were all the catalyst then. Maybe there was something about all of us that was needed." 

Louis looks slightly less sad at the thought, but it just makes Liam uneasy. 

"But that makes it sound like we were, like, fated or something," he says. 

"Do you think we weren't?" Louis asks, surprised. Liam lifts a shoulder, frowns. 

"I'm just not sure how much I believe in fate. I don't-- I don't particularly like knowing that I'm not in control of my own destiny." It means that no matter what he does, how hard he tries, the end is already written. Liam doesn't like that thought at all. 

"Are you saying you'd want us all to never have met?" There's something in Louis's voice but Liam can't quite discern. He shakes his head. 

"No," Liam says quickly, "I wouldn't want that, but--" He bites his lip, then adds, "But maybe Harry wouldn't be in danger then, if we'd not met? Maybe we wouldn't be riding through this awful forest then. I wouldn't have had to kill. Maybe I wouldn't be terrified that I'm going to let one of you down and something bad will happen when I'm not looking." 

"And maybe if we'd not met then all of this would have happened anyway, Liam!" Louis sounds frustrated. He shoves at Liam's shoulder, and startled, Liam sprawls sideways. Louis scrambles up, standing over him. "And then you wouldn't have been here to stop any of it. What then? What would have happened then?" 

There's a half-hearted kick at Liam's thigh that he blocks. "You're so stupid!" Louis shouts at him and then stomps off, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't forget to fall on your sword, you ass!" 

Liam blinks in shock, watching Louis slip and slide along the river until he veers off to head up the embankment. Even from here, Liam can hear him cursing up a storm. He sits there, stunned, long after Louis disappears from sight. 

:: 

It's raining even harder than before. Liam's taken everything he could from Zayn's horse, and he's tired, nearly missing the voices that let him know exactly where the others have sought shelter. It's their raised voices that actually catch his attention, but when he stumbles into the cave, they all stop talking. 

Liam ignores them for a moment, dropping everything in a heap far enough back that the rain doesn't reach it and takes a look around. 

The cave isn't overly large, but fits the five of them with room to spare. It's only when he catches a glimpse of scattered bones, that he realizes its previous occupant. He finally looks over at the others. 

It's clear, immediately, that Harry's holding something, arms wrapped around it protectively. On one side of him is Louis, lips pressed together. Niall's on the other side, looking a little stunned. Zayn's the only one holding himself apart, huddled along the other wall of the cave with his knees to his chest. 

"What's going on?" Liam asks. 

"Liam--"

That's all Harry manages to get out before Louis cuts him off. "Please tell Harold here that it's a terrible idea to take this stupid dragon egg with us."

Niall cackles a little, muttering _dragon egg_ in a delighted, if slightly bewildered tone. Harry gives them both a look even as Liam does his own startled, "Dragon egg?" 

He steps over and Harry unwinds his arms a little. 

It's a pale brown egg, speckled and slicker to the touch than a regular egg. Not slimy really, just, mostly like a finely tanned leather that's been well-oiled. It's warm from Harry's skin. 

He runs another finger over it, thinks about the lean line of the beast lying in the river and says quietly, "Leave him be." 

That earns him a blinding smile from Harry, and Liam doesn't have the heart to tell him that it probably won't do him any good. 

"Thanks, Li," Harry murmurs, leaning into Liam and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before sticking his tongue out at Louis. Liam ignores the way his face flushes, just rolls his eyes at Harry's childish behavior. "It's your responsibility though," Liam tells him. "I hope you understand that, Harry." 

He can tell Harry's not really listening though. With a heavy sigh, Liam sets about trying to get everyone warm and dry.

:: 

Liam manages to get some semblance of a fire going eventually, after sending Louis and Niall out for the driest wood they can find when the rain finally lets up. It's laughable, but Liam does his best, stripping bark until he gets to something that might burn. 

Once he manages to get a fairly decent fire started, Harry huddles close, egg stuffed up under his shirt. Liam pulls Zayn closer as well, until he's no longer shivering and there's some colour back in his cheeks. He still hasn't said anything, and Liam does his best not to worry about it. 

:: 

They're down two horses, as there's been no sign of Liam's since yesterday. Harry's still got the compass which is good, but the letter from the queen is gone. Liam decides to worry about that later since it's going to take even longer to get to Irwin Keep as the horses tire more quickly with the added weight. 

Travel is rough and Zayn still isn't talking very much. On the other hand, Harry's dumped a satchel of stuff into another bag and put the dragon egg into it. He's taken to wearing the bag under his tunic and coat, close to his skin for additional warmth. 

He looks pregnant and awkward with it, so Louis and Niall take great pleasure in giving him a hard time as they travel. Even Liam can't help smiling himself when the others aren't looking. It's one bright thing on this wretched trip at least. 

::

"It's too hot," Harry complains, shifting in his seat. Seated behind him and nearly half asleep, Niall makes a disgruntled noise at Harry's twitchiness. 

Liam frowns. It's definitely _not_ too hot. 

"I wish the rain would hurry up and---" Liam looks back when Harry doesn't continue. Harry tilts his head, studying Liam. Then he asks, "Shouldn't it be raining by now?"

He's right, by now they'd either be soaked to the bone or huddled up somewhere, trying to stay dry. Liam glances up at the sky. 

Through the canopy he can see the usual grey dreariness, but the sun is bursting out every so often. He can't help throwing a grin back over his shoulder. Harry returns it immediately, throwing a hand up and doing some stupid jiggle dance. His horse snorts, throwing back her head and Harry makes a face, immediately stilling. It makes Liam burst out, laughing loud enough to startle his own horse. 

"What're you two going on about?" Niall's fully awake now, looking at Liam over Harry's shoulder. He jerks his head, adding, "Has Harry finally gone mad then?"

"Nope," Liam answers. "Just a bit happy that it's mid-afternoon and we're all still dry." Niall glances up, like Liam had. The smile on his face is ever wider than Harry's. 

"Oh thank fuck," he says, then promptly slides off the horse and starts moving in the direction of the river, leaving Harry and Liam staring after him in surprise. 

A second later Louis and Zayn are beside them. "Nialler finally gone 'round the bend then?" Louis asks, watching as Niall disappears through the trees. The familiar question, aimed at Niall this time, makes Harry laugh and even Liam can't help his own chuckle. It's been a rough week; Liam supposes it's not too far off the mark for one of them to crack. 

He thinks about sitting next to the river a few days back, Louis beside him, and amends the thought to, crack _more_.

"He's probably off to bathe." Zayn's voice is quiet, but when Liam glances over at him, there's a small smile on his face. The relief that floods through Liam is nearly painful. 

"Yeah?" Liam asks. 

Zayn nods. "He's quite tidy. Likes things clean and put in their proper place. At home--"

His eyes lose focus for a moment and Liam knows he's missing it - home, family. His art. Liam breaks in quickly, "We should catch up then." He urges his horse forward, adding, "A bath isn't such a bad idea anyway."

"It's a _terrible_ idea," Louis snorts, but starts to follow Liam anyway. Liam glances back, sees Louis reach down and fit a hand over Zayn's where's it's resting against his stomach, then turn his head to murmur something that Liam can't hear. Zayn's eyes squinch up, the way they do when he smiles for real, and Liam turns back around. 

::

It's obvious, as they clear the treeline, that Zayn was correct. Niall is currently splashing about in the water like a small child. 

"Isn't that freezing?" Louis shouts. He helps Zayn slide off the back of the horse and then makes his way down as well, tying the reins to the closest tree. 

"Cold as a nan's tit--" Harry's face twists at that, but Niall's continuing before he can say anything. "But I'm tired of being dirty and before you say anything Louis, getting rained on does _not_ mean you're clean. Also, all my clothes stink and none of the rest of you smell like roses either." 

Louis snorts. 

"Bet your willy is the size of my little finger right now." He holds it up, drooping it over and making a sad face. Niall shouts out a laugh and makes a rude gesture right back. 

"I'm not really sure--" 

Liam starts, but then Harry's streaking by them without a stitch of clothes on. It makes Liam blink; Harry whooping as he splashes into the water. Niall shouts along with him and Liam looks away. 

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Payno," Louis murmurs beside him. The nickname is new and Liam's already red face doesn't get warmer, it _doesn't_. He's saved by Harry hollering at them.

"It's not that cold!" he shouts, even as he's stood there, shaking. Next to Liam, Louis sighs loudly. 

"You're _actually_ turning blue, Harold," is what Louis responds with, but he's already tugging off his own shirt and moving toward the water. He glances back, eyebrow raised, and smirks at Liam. "Not afraid to get wet, are you, Mr. Payne?"

His shirt hits Liam in the face. And at least Niall's right, it doesn't smell too great, but it still makes Liam's lose track of his retort. It's not even the first time he's seen any of them naked, but as Louis shimmies out of his trousers, Liam thinks that out of everything they've been through so far, this might actually be the most dangerous. 

Still, the lure of being clean is a very powerful siren call. 

::

"We should clean some of our clothes," Niall says abruptly, after Zayn's finally been talked into the river. Apparently he's not that fond of water that doesn't come in a bowl or bathing tub. He's cautiously made his way toward them, stopping when the water hits just below his chest. Liam's keeping an eye him.

The temperature's not so bad now, but Liam's not sure if it's just because he's acclimated or because he's lost all feeling. Still, it makes sense to have at least one pair of clean clothes. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a scoff from Louis. 

"With what? Zayn's good looks? Those cheekbones would tear them to bits." Niall rolls his eyes, waving his hand. "Oh yeah," Louis says, then a second later, "I can't believe you actually bought soap."

"It's when we were getting supplies, at that last town." Niall's cheeks are pinking up, from more than just the cold water. "Never hurts to have a bit of soap."

Louis's got his mouth open to make another remark -- he's been on a tear since they got into the water -- so Liam shoves him, sending him under with a startled yelp. He splutters to the surface, sending Liam a betrayed look. Liam just shrugs. 

Betrayed turns into considering and Louis's ducked under the water before Liam can tell him not to do whatever he's thinking of doing. The water's clear enough to see Louis moving towards him, but Liam's not quite sure what venue of attack Louis's going to take. 

It's his knee. 

The back of it rather, as Louis digs his fingers in, Liam shouts, twisting away. It sends him off balance, of course, and Louis takes advantage of that as well, tugging hard enough that Liam slips underwater himself. He comes back up to find Louis grinning madly at him. 

"Don't mess with the Tommo." He smirks. 

"Hey losers!" Niall shouts, interrupting before Liam can retaliate. "We should probably get clothes out to dry before the sun sets, which means you should probably get to washing!"

When they look over, Niall's stood next to Harry. It's obvious he's showing him what to do, how to wash his shirt. Harry beams at them, waving Niall's soap bar about, "Look at me, doing the washing!"

Even Zayn can't help laughing at how ridiculously delighted Harry is at his accomplishment. Mixed with the rest of their laughter, it turns out to be a fairly decent afternoon.

::

Liam takes that back later, when he's doing his best to wash blood out of one of his own shirts. He can't help poking at a couple of slashes in the material; she'd barely nicked him, but still. 

Zayn catches him like that, fingers poking through the holes. He's got his trousers rolled up and he steps into the water, close enough to say, right out, "I don't blame you for anything, Liam. You know that, right?" Liam looks down at the shirt in his hand. 

Blood's hard to get out anyway; when it's set this long, it's near impossible. 

When he doesn't answer, Zayn continues. 

"I hate seeing animals suffer, and I know there's nothing I could have done. Not really." He tales a deep breath, lets it out and says, "I know what you did was best for him, like, making that pain stop. I know you didn't want to do it either, Li." 

That makes Liam look up. Zayn gives him a small, sad smile. 

"For the dragon too, I think," he adds. "She never would have attacked like that if she hadn't been starving." 

Harry's voice carries across the water and they both glance over. They watch Harry wrestle the egg bag across his chest again, the other two laughing as he pouts at them. 

Finally Zayn says, "I get it, you know. Why you let Harry have a go at that egg. We all need a little hope out here, don't we?" and then, with a sigh, "I miss Ciarán." 

::

In the end, Liam tears that shirt into rags for Harry, who's taken to wearing them to keep his riot of curls out of the way. It's another thing he gets teased for, but Liam thinks it rather suits him. 

\--::--

Not long into their travel one morning, a couple of rabbits streak in front of Niall's horse. She rears, startled. Niall and Zayn, who's riding with him, are both caught unprepared. They end up sprawled on the ground, Niall cursing a blue streak as he tries to get up, only to fall back down when his knee gives out. 

Liam and Louis are both on the ground by the time Zayn's got an arm around Niall, pulling him upright. 

"Are you alright?" Liam asks, despite knowing it's a rather silly question. 

"Rabbits," Niall scowls. "No use for 'em."

He almost wants to laugh; the way Niall's nose is scrunched up is remarkably similar to his fuzzy nemesis, but he looks over to where Louis's got Niall's horse by the reins. She's favouring her left hind foot, barely putting any weight on it. Louis meets his gaze, jaw tight. 

"Don't think she's going to take any more than what she's got on her now. Not for a while, at least." Niall curses again and Liam's right there with him. 

This is a problem. 

::

The next few days are not pleasant travel. Even slower now as they ride two to a horse, with one person on the ground leading the injured mare. 

Everyone's a bit whiny, tired and sore. Niall refuses to not take a turn walking, but his knee acts up so much that Liam relegates him to a horse regardless of his protests. Louis complains that Niall won't keep still when they're riding together, enough that Niall finally refuses to ride with him. 

Liam won't let Harry take a turn walking, which Harry also disputes. Rather vigorously, in fact, until Liam points out that if he trips and falls while walking, it could end up hurting the egg. That gets him to agree, but he's unhappy about it. Zayn keeps quiet, does his walking when he should, but his annoyance at all the complaining is written all over his face. 

It's rough. All the good spirits from a few days ago are long gone, and now they settle around the fire each night, exhausted and with little conversation. 

::

Liam breaks them early one day, sending Zayn and Louis out for firewood and making Niall sit down and rest his knee. Harry's wandering about the campsite, mumbling about not being any help, and Liam's just so very _tired_. 

"Give me the egg," he demands, hand out. Harry just blinks at him. "Give me the egg, Haz--" Harry generally loves doing something if Liam uses that nickname, he's found. "--and go help the others gather some firewood. That'll be loads of help."

He's getting that look again, normally from Louis, that says Harry knows exactly what he's doing. But something on Liam's face must convince him because he hands it over, carefully, and then makes his way into the trees. Louis comes back after a bit with a good amount of kindling and promptly plops himself down by Niall, still not too close, while Liam gets the tinder going. 

When Harry and Zayn still aren't back after that, Liam begins to worry. 

Glancing over, he finds both Louis and Niall completely knocked out, Louis slumped against Niall's side. Niall's mouth is slack, his cheek resting on top of Louis's head. For a moment, Liam wishes he had Zayn's talent for drawing. The whole scene is unbearably cute. 

A twig snapping to his right makes him swing his head in that direction. 

"Harry?" he calls softly, not wanting to wake the other two. He climbs to his feet, moving in that direction with a hand on his sword hilt. "Zayn?"

After a few more steps, he can hear their voices. It sounds like they're arguing. 

Liam moves quicker. 

He hears Zayn's, "Quit being a whiny git!" then Harry's wounded, "You can't talk to me that way, I'm the prince!" Liam winces; Harry only uses that tone when he's exhausted. 

"Yeah, a whiny prince of a git!" 

Liam slips into view, prepared for everything but seeing Zayn pressing Harry up against a tree, mouth slanted against the prince's. He turns back around immediately and stumbles back out of sight. A moan floats across the way and Liam can feel his face heat. He's heard that before, albeit it's usually Harry and Louis teasing Liam. 

Louis.

It's that thought of Louis, and of Niall, asleep back at camp that has Liam headed back around the tree again. He makes a bunch of noise this time, calling loudly, "Harry? Zayn?"

When he comes around they've stepped apart. 

"Everything okay?" he makes himself ask. "I thought I heard you arguing." 

Harry laughs, voice a little rough, and says, "Zayn was just pointing out what a twat I've been being." He grins at Zayn. Liam blinks. Zayn's cheeks are going red. The only time he's ever seen Zayn blush is when one of them can't stop praising a piece of his art. 

He blinks again, then asks about the firewood. If he ignores it, whatever _it_ is, he doesn't have to deal with it. But when they step back into the spot he's cleared for the lot of them, looking at Louis and Niall makes him feel a little guilty. 

It's not his place though, to say anything. Still, he's not quite felt as lonely on this trip as he does right then.

::

Something shifts then. And with the first good night's resting in ages, the next day is rather pleasant. The conversations are lighter, plenty of talk and laughter to pass the next couple of days. 

Soon enough, however, the ground starts to incline and the temperature really begins to drop. Their supplies are getting low as well, Liam knows. 

To make matters worse, Zayn wakes up with a cough one morning. 

He insists he's okay, that it's nothing. But it's worse the next day; the sound wet and harsh as it wracks Zayn's lithe frame. Liam does his best to keep Zayn warm, building the fire higher than he should and making Zayn huddle close. Niall curls around him every night, Zayn's cough keeping them all awake. 

Liam doesn't think he's ever been more tired. 

::

When Liam notices the mountains through the breaks in the canopy, he very nearly shouts in relief. It means they're very near Penrith, the last village on the river before Irwin Keep. Another day and a half and the forest begins thinning, signs of more traffic near the river becoming apparent. 

Still wary, Liam leads them away from the river, further into the thick of forest, but maintains course toward the village. It's late afternoon when they reach it; however, Liam keeps them moving to make camp on the far side of the city.

\--::--

"We need to go into the town." Louis's been going on about this for the last hour. "Zayn needs medicine," he insists, even as he drops the stack of firewood he's been gathering. 

"We should wait until we reach the keep--" Liam says. It's true, they should, but it still makes him feel guilty to say the words. "It'll be safer there." 

"How do you know that?!" Louis half-shouts. "There's been absolutely no incidents since the damn dragon!" 

And Liam, scared and exhausted, can't help snapping, "Well no, you haven't gotten within an arm's reach of Niall, have you?" Louis goes pale, lips pressed together. Liam automatically goes to apologize, but Niall's stepped in, frowning. 

"What's this nonsense, Lou? You think it's you--" 

He reaches out to put a hand on Louis's elbow, but Louis jerks away, stumbling back with a hissed, "Don't touch me!" 

Niall's face drops in a way that makes Louis grimace and Liam's stomach hurt. Zayn moves in immediately, pulling Niall away with a hand on his elbow to sit. Harry goes to do the same for Louis, but Louis shrugs him off. 

"I'm going to go grab some more wood," he mutters. A moment later, he's disappeared into the wood, leaving Liam and Harry to just stand there and stare at each other. 

::

They're all a bit quiet after that. 

Liam gets the fire going, a small one, and Harry putters around the camp space. Niall's quiet, too quiet for him, and Liam can't help glancing over every so often to check on him. Zayn's drifted off to sleep, head pillowed on Niall's thigh. His breathing is really ragged, rough, and more guilt rolls through Liam. Maybe he'll get up before everyone's awake and slip into town, grab some tonic. Or maybe he'll send Louis, make them both feel better. 

He glances around, frowning. Louis's been gone awhile. 

Harry's staring off in the direction Louis disappeared, rubbing his hand over the bulge where the egg bag is tucked under his shirt. He really does look -- Liam tilts his head -- pregnant. Despite everything, Harry's taken Liam's words to heart, taking full responsibility for the egg. That, at least, makes Liam smile a little. 

He wanders over to Niall and Zayn, squatting down and then going down on a knee to study Zayn's sleeping face. His hair's a mess, longer than when Liam'd first met him. It seems like eons ago. He can't actually help running a fingertip across his forehead, sweeping his fringe to the side. The skin under his is warmer than it should be. 

Frowning, Liam cups his hand softly against Zayn's cheek. Definitely too warm. Liam tries to keep his face neutral, but Niall still asks, voice quiet, "He's gonna be okay, isn't he?" 

"Yes," Liam says firmly. He'll make himself believe it, then it will be the truth to Niall. "We'll push the horses a little harder. Your mare's been taking more weight; that'll help." He hopes. Glancing up at Niall, he adds, "We'll get there and they'll be able to take care of him." 

Niall nods. He chews on his fingernails for a second, looking over Liam's shoulder before pulling his gaze back to Liam. 

"Does Louis really believe that? That he's the one that makes me have the-- makes me do the thing?" He looks up at Liam. It's nearly dark and the flames of the fire flicker in reflection in Niall's eyes. It's a bit disconcerting. Niall looks a bit lost and Louis's _still_ not back and maybe Liam is trying to reassure himself as well when he reaches out and curls a hand against the side of Niall's neck. 

It's meant to be comforting touch. 

Only Niall goes stiff under Liam's hand, eyes dulling to that wretched grey. No flames reflect in them now. Liam goes to pull away, but Niall's hand shoots up, wrapping around his wrist so tight it makes him hiss in pain. A second later, Liam's flat on his back, Niall's other hand at his throat. Liam's vaguely aware of Harry shouting, of Zayn's waking confusion. 

Niall hisses, "Tell me where he's at and I'll slit your throat quick, boy," and then there are hands dragging him away. 

Liam lays there gasping for air, trying to slow his heart down. He finally pushes up on his elbows, taking in the sight before him. 

Harry, Niall, and Zayn are sprawled on the ground, eyes wide and terrified. Niall's eyes are back to bright blue and when they meet Liam's, he's scrambling across the ground. Hands grab at him again, half-hearted this time, with the way Niall is babbling Liam's name and _so sorry, christ_ and _are you alright_. He stops, wary, at Liam's feet and they just stare at each other. 

"Guess it's not just Louis then, is it?" Liam finally says and a wide grin spreads across Niall's face. 

It's gone a second later though, when he says, "That was clearer than any of the others. I actually remember bits of it." 

He frowns, thinking, and Liam asks, "What? What is it?" 

"It wasn't about--" Niall glances over his shoulder. "They've always been about Harry," he finishes, looking back to Liam. "This one was definitely about Louis." It hits Liam then, exactly how long Louis's been gone. And the direction he surely was headed. 

"Dammit," Liam mutters. "He went into town, didn't he?" 

Niall nods, adding, "I remember that it's dark. Maybe an alley, or something? And noisy, lotsa voices in the background." 

"I've still time though," Liam mutters, scrambling to his feet. Niall's vision always have leeway, time before they actually occur. Niall looks up at him, bites his lips. 

"I don't. I think it's less than normal. It felt... close?" Niall shakes his head, frustrated. Liam reaches out to touch his shoulder, about to tell him it's okay -- it's not okay -- and hesitates. The corner of Niall's mouth tilts up; it's not a happy look. "Guess I can understand a bit more now, huh? Why Louis--" he cuts off, looking down. Liam can see the way his throat moves when Niall swallows hard. He presses his hand against Niall's shoulder, digging his fingers in, solid, before stepping away. 

"I need you three to stay here, keep together, and--" Liam looks at them, still unmoving as he talks. "I have to-- I have to go get him." Liam doesn't know why it feels like an apology, but he's essentially leaving Harry, the prince he's sworn to protect to go save Louis. He's not even a _royal_. Liam shakes his head, looking over past Niall, to where Harry and Zayn haven't moved. "Harry-- ?" 

"What are you still doing here, Liam?" Harry's voice is scratchy. His eyes look a little wet, too, and Liam swallows. "Go get my jester before the bloody fool manages to get himself killed." 

"Right, right," Liam responds. Turning he kicks at the fire a little, dwindling its flame. He slips his sword sheath from his belt, "Like I said, stay here, stay together and quiet. If someone comes," he hands the sword and sheath over to Niall who accepts it with wide eyes, "swing first and ask questions later. Okay?" He gets three nods and Liam prays that he's not fucking up. 

With a deep breath, he continues. "If we're not back by sunrise, you need to pack up and go." Harry opens his mouth to protest and Liam snaps, "Just do as I say, Harry!"

He adds, voice softer, "Keep your heads down and ride hard, okay?" He waits for all of them to nod then does the same, turning away. 

::

It seems forever before he reaches the treeline, the only thing keeping him company is the harsh sound of his breath. Finally though, he stumbles out onto a well-worn road that leads straight into the village. He stops and asks for an apothecary, learns of two in the village. 

The first is closing up just as he gets there, and the clerk shakes his head at Louis's description. When he gets to the second, it's already closed up and Liam can't help a rising panic. Time is ticking away; he's not going to make it. 

So close. 

So close to their destination and it's _here_ that Liam's going to fail. 

He very nearly punches the door to the apothecary shop, his frustration and fear so palpable, but just then a loud crash catches his attention. Down the street is a local inn, the night's drinking obviously started if the raucous crowd of noise drifting his way is any indication. 

Liam bites his lip, thinking. A moment later, his decision is made and he turns toward the noise. 

::

He slips around the back of the inn, into the dark alleyway between the buildings. Sure enough, as he gets closer there are rough voices and what sounds like someone struggling. Carefully, he peeks around the edge of the building. 

There are two of them, one has a hold of Louis, pulling his arms back tightly. As Liam watches, the other man wraps a large hand around Louis's throat and says, "Tell us where he's at and I'll slit your throat quick." 

Louis replies, "Well then, I'll be just as dead then, won't I? I'll pass, thank you," in a tone that Liam finds very familiar. Sure enough, it earns Louis a curse and a sharp backhand, hard across his face. 

It goes back and forth like this for a few minutes as Liam tries to determine how to step in without getting them both killed, Louis mouthing off to each question and getting a hit each time. Louis winces after the one to his ribs, but smirks back. 

Even in the dimly lit alley, Liam can see the way his teeth are stained with blood. He's got to do something soon. 

The bad guys are getting restless, angrier by the minute as Louis refuses to tell them what they want to know. The one asking questions mutters, "I'm tired of this," and pulls out a knife. He waves it in front of Louis, threatens, "Maybe I'll gut you slow then, let you bleed out back here." 

Liam can't see what he's doing but Louis's sharp cry a second later tells him enough. When the guy leans back, voice all smug, and says, "Now then--" Liam stumbles forward, making as much noise as he can as a distraction. It works, the guy with the knife twists towards him. 

And Louis, good old Louis, takes the diversion for what it is. 

He kicks out at the knife in the guy's hand and sends it skittering off into the dark. Liam lunges forward then, snapping a fist across the man's jaw. 

Liam can hear Louis and his captor scuffling nearby, but doesn't lose focus, ducking the blows thrown at him and getting his own in. Finally, he connects a punch to the face, one to the stomach that sends his opponent bending over. A quick knee to the face has the man flattened out on the ground. 

When he turns, it's to find Louis and his captor grappling on the ground. Louis's quicker, more agile, but the guy has sheer size as an advantage. Liam's stepping toward them when Louis's far hand flails out. There's a flash of silver in the dim light of the alley and then a cry of pain. Louis pushes the guy off him and staggers to his feet. The bad guy is curled into himself on the ground, moaning. Louis gives him a look, then kicks out, connecting hard with the man's jaw. He's still after that. 

Louis looks over at him. "What are you doing here?" 

Liam shakes his head, reaching out to pull Louis towards him. They need to go. "I'll explain later, we need to leave." 

They run, sticking to the alleyway as much as possible. Toward the edge of town, Louis asks, "You left them alone?" There's a reproach in there, Liam knows. 

"I left my sword with Niall," he mumbles and Louis laughs disbelievingly. It's cut short by a hiss of pain and Liam slows down, asking, "How badly are you hurt?" then, "Let me see," when Louis refuses to say. 

"It's fine," he snaps at Liam, twisting away from his hand. He winces at the movement though, jaw twitching as he grinds his teeth together. 

"Let me see," Liam demands again. This time, crowding Louis back against a wall of a nearby building. There's another protest as Liam lifts the edge of his shirt, but Louis doesn't stop him. The bruising is already starting to show. Thankfully the cut across his stomach isn't too deep; it's mostly stopped bleeding. Liam brushes his fingers against a few ribs, looking up when Louis hisses again. 

"Hurts?" Liam asks quietly. A muscle in Louis's jaw twitches. He glances away, nodding. "It's going to make riding painful." Louis's eyelashes flutter down a bit, the corner of his mouth tilting up. 

"Don't worry, love," he tells Liam. Looking up at him through his lashes, "Wouldn't be the first time riding's been a bit rough for me." 

Liam can feel his face flushing in the dark at Louis's innuendo. He drops the tunic and steps back, wrapping his hand around Louis's wrist instead. "You'll definitely make it if you're taking the piss out of me again. Let's go."

::

They make their way back to camp, mostly thanks to Louis, who remembers exactly where he came out of the forest. He makes a beeline for their campsite. He's a few steps ahead and Liam quickens his feet to catch up, mouth opening to say, "Wait," when some instinct has him grab Louis around the waist and pull them both back to the ground. 

Liam's sword slams into the tree, at head-height, and Niall's face pops around it a second later. He sees them, eyes going wide, and lets out a string of curses. It makes Liam laugh, a ragged huff of disbelief. 

"Nicely done, Niall," he remarks as he stands, lending a hand down for Louis. He takes his sword back and watches Niall tackle Louis, punching him the arm and calling him names. Then, tugging him close and burying his face in Louis's neck. 

That's how Zayn and Harry find them, adding their own bodies to the hug. Liam wants to tell them to be careful, that Louis's hurt, but the way Louis's holding on just as tightly keeps him silent. 

Liam gets his own hugs later, his own _thank you_ 's and such from everyone. Everyone but Louis, who just watches him from the corner of his eye as they pack up camp. 

::

They can reach the edges of the Keep, Liam thinks, if they ride out the remainder of the night. The moon is nearly full, lighting the way, and the sooner they can reach those walls, the safer they'll be. 

As they ride, Liam hopes it's just the two men they left back in that alleyway. That there's not another surprise waiting for them. Guilt is still eating at him, at leaving Harry unprotected to go save Louis, but he pushes it away. 

They're _so_ close and Liam is _not_ going to fail. 

::

The sky is just beginning to lighten when the walls of the keep come into view. Liam's relief is nearly a physical thing, and he stumbles. 

"Alright?"

The voice is low, barely audible even in the stillness of the morning, but the concern is evident. Liam glances over to find he's being watched. 

Harry's breath is visible, tiny clouds of mist that float up and then dissipate; it catches Liam by surprise. So focused on putting one foot in front of the other after Niall's horse had refused to carry him any further a few hours back, he's not noticed the temperature's dropped even further. It makes him think of Zayn and almost as if on cue, there's a shaky, wet cough from behind him. Niall's voice floats over next, too low to understand, but the words are warm. Liam takes a deep breath in, the cold air slicing into his chest.

Harry's still expecting an answer. 

"We don't have the letter from the queen," he says instead. Harry just hums in response. Behind him, Louis shifts, first pressing his face into Harry's back before turning his head and resting his cheek there. He speaks without opening his eyes, like it's too much effort.

"Gemma'll know he's here," he mumbles. "They're weird like that, knowing where the other's at when they're near one another."

Liam had been in training when Gemma was in Holmes Chapel, then married and off to Irwin Keep by the time he was done. He glances back at Harry, curious, but only gets a shrug in response. Louis grumbles at the movement, eyes still closed. 

"You'll see," he adds, the last word cut off by a giant yawn. 

::

Gemma's waiting at the top of the steps when they reach the castle proper. 

Louis just waggles his eyebrows at Liam, even as Harry scrambles up the steps and into his sister's outstretched arms. It's all a bit anti-climactic, a strangely calm ending to their journey. But it's the first time Liam's been able to breathe easy since that night, weeks ago, when he and Harry had slipped from the castle walls and began this trek. 

A coughing fit from Zayn breaks into Liam's thoughts and suddenly, the calm is back to chaos. Zayn and Louis are both ushered off to the court physician, Gemma dragging the rest of them off to be fed and to explain everything. 

It's a chaos Liam will take, however; one that only leaves him a little unsettled, not tense with mind-numbing fear. He breathes in again, and lets it go.

::

A few hours later, he and Harry are standing on one of the balconies. Snow has started to fall. Big, fluffy flakes that paint the air in a picturesque pattern. It's all very serene.

Harry looks at him. "We made it."

Liam finds that he wants to comment on the way the snowflakes look on Harry's eyelashes, comment on the red of his lips as they smile at him. Maybe after weeks in the forest, he's finally gone mad. 

Before he can say any of those fanciful thoughts however, Harry curls into him, tucking his face into Liam's neck and wrapping his arms around Liam. Behind them, Liam can hear Louis and Niall's laughter, Zayn's voice a raspy low hum in between. Liam thinks, _he shouldn't be up_ even as Harry presses his cold nose into Liam's skin. 

But they were all five here though, _safe_. He'd not failed. 

"Yes," Liam says and pulls Harry in closer, lets himself have this moment. "Yes, we did."

\--::--

End, Part I


End file.
